Infidelidad
by Narzisseblume
Summary: Levi herido, Eren arrepentido. Una relación de cinco años que se rompe de la noche a la mañana. ¿Podrán salvar los resquicios de su amor o lo dejarán a la deriva? (RIREN) Three -shot
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, de ser así, habría tanto yaoi que sería insoportable jajaja.

Advertencias: Eren idiota, Levi herido. Un poco de lemon, un poco de sentimientos encontrados, superación personal, etc.

Dedicado a mí, porque está historia es parte del desahogo emocional después de años sometida a la desgastante depresión. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí.

 **Hay que ser infiel, pero nunca desleal. – Gabriel García Márquez**

 **[1]**

— ¿Cuántas veces, Eren? —el hecho de sólo pensarlo, le provoca arcadas, Levi hace un esfuerzo titánico por no soltar todo el vómito verbal anegando su estómago y corazón.

No tuvo que ser así, no tuvieron que llegar a ese grado, Eren no tuvo que hacerlo.

 _Pero lo hizo, Levi._

Una voz maléfica, salida desde lo más recóndito de su cabeza esboza una sonrisa morbosa. Levi suspira, cansado ya de tener que escuchar el llanto ininterrumpido de su futuro ex novio. Menea la cabeza en negación, bueno, no tenía que pensar así todavía, aunque era lo más obvio. Eso iba a suceder, ellos terminarían, porque Levi a pesar de ser una persona lo suficientemente madura para hacer frente a ese tipo de situaciones, es un hombre que no acepta errores de nadie, y lo que hizo Eren es algo que él no puede perdonar.

—Levi, por favor…, no me hagas decirlo —Eren solloza, los hipidos sacuden sus hombros, y la voz le sale tronada, quebrada.

Como Levi lo está en esos momentos. Lleno de cólera, de decepción, de… tristeza. Todo lo que habían vivido, todas esas promesas, todo lo que habían construido en un solo segundo se vino hacia abajo.

El castillo de naipes no resistió el primer soplo. Y Eren, suplicándole entre su llanto, lo miraba verdaderamente arrepentido, intentando atraparlo con sus largos brazos, invitándolo a su calidez.

— ¿Cuántas veces, Eren? —repite, remarcando esas palabras con acidez.

Eren respinga, en un ataque de desesperación, intenta acercarse a Levi, que estoico en el umbral de la cocina, brazos cruzados y mirada tranquila, lo aparta deliberadamente.

Y eso le duele al menor, le duele como no pensó que podría dolerle. El rechazo de Levi es un golpe bajo, le da justo en el pecho, donde duerme el corazón.

—Yo… —no puede responderle, no quiere hacerlo. Si le dice la verdad, Levi se vendrá abajo. Eren no puede lidiar con tanta mierda junta. Mierda por su causa, su culpa.

—Sólo dímelo.

—Un par. No, tres veces. Sólo tres, nada más. Te lo juro, sólo fueron tres y no lo disfrute —mentira, la primera vez sí que la disfruto, pidió por más. Las otras dos fueron rápidas, menos de veinte minutos, en el callejón de un bar, en el auto de Eren.

Levi y Eren salían desde hace cinco años, cinco largos y perfectos años. O eso era lo que todos sus amigos pensaban, en realidad no era culpa de ninguno de los dos lo que pasó el último año, simplemente sucedió.

Fue inevitable.

Eren había terminado su carrera como psicólogo infantil, lamentablemente no encontró trabajo como esperó, se resignó a estar en casa mientras tenia suerte, Levi en cambio ya laboraba como abogado en el prestigioso bufete de su familia. Él llevaba los gastos a cuestas, y Eren se encargaba del hogar, no lo hacía tan bien como Levi pero algo es algo.

Se conocieron en un crudo invierno cerca de Dublín, Levi iba camino a ver a un cliente y Eren caminaba tranquilamente junto a su mejor amigo de la infancia; Armin Arlet, demasiado concentrados en su charla como para prestar atención al frente.

Eren no es de los que cree en el destino, realmente como psicólogo piensa que son boberías, eso de que estás atado a una persona que se convertirá en el amor de tu vida es estúpido. O lo fue hasta que lo conoció a él, a Levi y su eterno ceño fruncido.

Levi y su obsesión por la limpieza.

Levi y su sarcasmo.

Levi y su corta estatura.

Aquella tarde invernal, cuando el escaso sol besaba las copas de los árboles y coloreaba los rascacielos. Levi chocó contra él, un golpe ligero, algo inocente.

Pero lo suficientemente significativo para atraer la atención de Eren, echando un vistazo por encima del hombro. Sus ojos se encontraron, prendándose largos minutos.

Hasta que Armin le susurró cosas que él no comprendió. Levi esbozó una media sonrisa, y luego siguió su camino. A partir de ese día, los encuentros fueron más frecuentes, y las sonrisas pasaron a ser más amplias, a veces sólo se limitaban a mirarse, gesto que se repitió durante dos meses antes de que Eren decidiera dar el primer paso.

Preguntar su nombre.

—Eren, quiero saber porque lo hiciste. —Levi quiere ahorrarse los detalles de los encuentros sexuales de Eren.

Francamente, lo único que pide es una razón, una respuesta a los actos insidiosos de su pareja. Un indicio de su fallo como persona.

Le dolía pensar que Eren se entregó a otros brazos porque él ya no lo satisfacía, porque la vida a su lado se había vuelto de todo menos agradable.

— ¿De verdad lo preguntas? —Eren mira sus zapatos, como si en ellos fuese a encontrar las palabras correctas.

¿Por qué lo hizo?

Tal vez porque desde hace unos meses Levi ha estado llegando tarde, tal vez porque ya no le presta atención como antes, ya no comparten las cenas –el único momento en el que se encontraban cara a cara-, tal vez porque Eren encontró a Levi hablando con una chica llamada Petra y él parecía animado con su charla.

Eren no quiso interrumpirlo, y tampoco quiso preguntar sobre ella. Porque Eren es así, suele guardarse las cosas cuando no quiere saber la verdad, eso es muy malo, Armin se lo ha dicho muchas veces, que es mejor hablar que especular.

Eren de igual modo siguió su rutina; levantarse a preparar el desayuno, hacer el aseo, ir a comprar los alimentos de la semana, sacar la basura, tirarse en el largo sofá de tres plazas a leer, mirar televisión, escuchar música, entrar a Facebook y hablar con Mikasa, su mejor amiga que se encuentra estudiando en otro país.

Al pasar los meses, Eren se sintió más aburrido y más solo que de costumbre. Con Levi yendo de viaje a otros lugares sin él, porque por palabras de Levi:

Son negocios, te aburrirás.

¿Más de lo que ya estaba?, quizá necesitaba estar unas pocas horas junto a Levi para no resentir la soledad que amenazaba con tragárselo entero.

Pero Eren se terminó callando. Acumuló sentimientos negativos, se hizo ideas en la cabeza, ideas que comenzaron a atormentarlo por las noches cuando Levi no llegaba a dormir, aludiendo a un caso de corrupción que lo mantenía en la oficina todo el tiempo.

Eren se sintió desplazado, porque Levi no le contaba mucho acerca del caso, dejaron de hablar de su trabajo, Levi dejó de preguntar sobre su día. Y poco a poco se enfriaron las cosas, Levi se daba cuenta, intentaba librarse de los deberes para estar con su chico.

Un tiempo llegó temprano, comía con Eren y dormía a su lado. Sólo un mes, después volvieron a sumergirse a la rutina, cada vez más insoportable. El peso de los fallos en los hombros de Eren.

Harto de sentirse solo, fue a la oficina de Levi, quería darle una sorpresa, pero él fue el sorprendido al no encontrarlo en su trabajo.

 _El señor Levi salió a comer con Petra, su secretaria._

Enfadado, dolido y aturdido por la nueva información, Eren salió del edificio Ackerman echando humo, resuelto a desahogar la soledad en compañía de unas copas.

Allí conoció a un tipo, no se agradaron a la primera, de hecho Eren lo insultó llamándole cara-de-caballo. El chico llamado Jean lo apretujó contra la barra y le espetó con voz dura que no volviera a llamarlo así o le rompería los dientes.

Eren sonrió malicioso, y se lo repitió hasta al cansancio, hasta que de los golpes llegaron a los besos, y Eren perdió el recato en un barato motel, con Jean entre las piernas, Eren gimiendo, Eren sumido en el placer, el rostro de Jean de pronto se deformó, ahora era Levi besándolo, Levi embistiéndolo, Levi acariciándolo.

—Hemos estado mal, lo sé muy bien. Nos distanciamos, nos alejamos uno del otro y eso hizo mella en ti y en mí, pero por soledad no me fui a buscar consuelo en el cuerpo de otra persona, Eren.

A Eren le dolieron esas palabras.

— ¡Pero me sentía solo, Levi! ¡Tú llegabas tarde a casa, y-y-y te ibas con esa tal Petra a comer! ¡Yo solo quería —se pone de pie, el llanto mezclaron con la rabia —lo siento, lo siento mucho! Te juro que no lo haré otra vez. Es a ti a quien amo, te amo con toda mi puta alma. Por favor…

— ¡¿Te sentías solo, Eren? ¡Te tengo noticias! —Toma una gran bocanada de aire, — ¡yo también me sentía solo! ¡También quería estar contigo, hice mi mejor esfuerzo por estar a tu lado por las noches! Y Petra es mi jodida secretaria, está casada, su esposo trabaja conmigo. ¡Entiéndelo de una jodida vez!

Se miran a los ojos, enojados, confundidos, heridos. Todo el peso de sus acciones envolviéndolos.

Levi se tranquiliza luego de unos minutos en los que inspira y exhala. Eren es un manojo de nervios.

—No quiero seguir contigo.

No, eso no, no por favor Levi.

—Hay cosas que puedo perdonar, que puedo —no quiere decirlo, —tolerar —musita entre dientes. Eren debajo de otro hombre, la ira acumulándose. —Lo que hiciste, Eren, no es algo con lo que pueda lidiar. Yo sé que cometimos errores, y como te dije; por soledad no me iría a revolcar con otra persona. Pudimos hablarlo, pudimos hacerlo. Si no te hubieras callado tanto tiempo, esto no habría sucedido.

—Pero… Levi, yo te amo, ya te dije que me arrepiento.

—Lo sé, Eren. Y sé bien que te arrepientes, pero yo no puedo, ¿comprendes?, no sé cómo verte ahora. Y no comprendo cómo volviste a hacerlo después de la primera. No sólo me faltaste al respeto a mí, Eren, sino a ti.

Los ojos del castaño tiemblan bajo la mirada gélida de Levi.

Esa mañana, al despertar, lo primero que hizo fue correr al baño, vomitó el alcohol y las malas decisiones, lloró en la regadera, tallándose cinco veces seguidas tratando de limpiarse la saliva, los besos de Jean, colando sus dedos en su interior para sacar todo el semen que se había quedado estancado en el lugar que sólo le pertenecía a Levi.

Temeroso, abandonó el motel, tambaleante llegó al estacionamiento. Y ahí, en medio de la brumosa soledad, se echó a llorar.

Las otras dos ocasiones fueron una vil estupidez. Un acto que nunca debió ocurrir. Ya había pasado un mes desde el tercer y último encuentro, Eren diciéndole a Jean que lo odiaba, y que no volvería a tocarlo nunca más.

Jean se encogió de hombros, se dio la vuelta y abandonó al castaño en el baño del mismo bar en el que se conocieron.

No tenía idea de cómo lo supo Levi, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Espera, ¡Levi! ¿A dónde vas?

Levi se cuela en la habitación de los dos, toma una gran valija donde echa toda su ropa sin orden, sin mirar a Eren que desde la puerta lo mira estupefacto, aturdido.

— ¡No, no, no! ¡Por favor! Levi no te vayas, intentémoslo de nuevo. Lo haré bien, te lo juro.

—Eren, basta.

—No, por favor, yo te amo, de verdad. —Eren cae de rodillas, abrazándose a la cintura de Levi.

No puede con esto, no puede dejarlo ir. Ama a Levi como a nadie en el mundo. No podía hacerle esto, no podía. Levi no sería capaz de dejarlo –

—Quédate con el departamento, yo iré a donde Isa, mañana vendré por el resto de mis cosas.

— ¡Levi!

— ¡Se acabó!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, de ser así, habría tanto yaoi que sería insoportable jajaja.

Advertencias: OoC, palabras altisonantes, fluff ligero, y drama, mucho mucho drama hahahaha.

 **Algún día en cualquier parte, en cualquier lugar indefectiblemente te encontrarás a ti mismo, y ésa, sólo ésa, puede ser la más feliz o la más amarga de tus horas. – Pablo Neruda**

 **[1]**

Una separación siempre será un camino difícil de recorrer. En especial cuando amas tanto, pero tanto, que cualquier acto por parte de tu pareja repercute en tu ánimo. No debería ser así, por supuesto. En cambio, cuando amas con la intensidad de un huracán, es muy probable que termines convirtiéndote en una incipiente llovizna al final.

Levi sabía perfectamente que la diferencia de edades entre él y Eren repercutiría algún día. Se había dejado llevar por la vigorosidad y el brío que expedía el joven de sonrisa amena, con sus bonitos ojos brillándole de curiosidad e inexperiencia.

Sus amigos; Hanji Zoe y Erwin Smith, ambos casados y con una brecha de edad que comprendía los veinte años, lo habían empujado a los brazos del menor, y prácticamente lo hizo totalmente desarmado.

Hanji le había dicho que tenía que correr riesgos, que tenía que vivir el momento. Levi se lo estuvo pensando alrededor de unos tres meses, no se atrevía a dar el gran paso con Eren, porque era un niño aún y Levi le llevaba lustrosos y bien recorridos diez años de experticia, diez años de madurez, diez años de anécdotas.

Eren tenia diecisiete cuando se conocieron, y Levi apenas salía de los veintiséis, demasiado ocupado en su vida laboral para prestar atención a otra persona. A veces gustaba de placeres carnales ocasionales, mujeres hermosas danzaron en sus brazos, abriendo las piernas y esbozando una sonrisa marcada por el placer. Todas ellas iban y venían, una detrás de la otra. Ninguna se quedaba, y a Levi poco le importaba.

Eren llegó a su vida como un tornado, arrasando todo a su paso, dejándole esa sensación de vacío cuando se iba. El sentimiento no le gustó a pesar de nunca haberlo experimentado. Y entonces, los veintisiete años de vida sólo le sirvieron para reflexionar acerca de su futuro, de lo que quería, y con quien quería compartirla.

No le sorprendió llamar a Eren una madrugada, con el corazón en la mano y ebrio de amor, declarándole esos sentimientos que habían nacido en él, y con la voz pastosa, le pidió algo muy importante, significativo para un hombre de pocas palabras:

 _¿Te gustaría ser mi novio? Si dices que no, insistiré igual._

La risa de Eren se propagó alrededor de dos minutos, bien contados por Levi. Luego carraspeó, aunque Levi no podía verlo, Eren asintió, luego dijo que si, sin miedos, ni dudas. Un si seguro, con la voz firme, llena de determinación.

Esa noche, Levi fue a casa de Eren, el menor vivía solo porque hace unos años decidió independizarse para estudiar en una ciudad grande. Una gran suerte, porque después de presentarse a la puerta del castaño, no hubo marcha atrás para lo que vino.

Eren desnudo, bajo su cuerpo, Levi repartiendo besos con infinita paciencia por la extensión de su cuello, proclamándolo, ansiándolo desde hace tanto, mirándose a los ojos, cediendo el permiso de Eren para adentrarse en su cálido interior, abrasado por las estrechas paredes.

Eren gimió dulcemente, y Levi perdió la cabeza.

—Terminamos —Eren está descompuesto, no hay una parte de su cuerpo que no esté completamente rota. Pero lo que más se nota en todo su aspecto, son esos preciosos y enormes ojos verdes esmeralda con vetas doradas, que ahora lucen apagados en su totalidad.

Armin suspira tranquilamente.

Cuando Eren lo llamó, le dijo que quería hablar de algo importante. Acto seguido, el menor se presentó a la una de la mañana con los ojos hinchados y el cabello desordenado. Armin se preocupó, por supuesto, es su mejor amigo después de todo.

Y Eren lo abrazó con tal fuerza que por un minuto Armin se quedó sin aire.

—Eren, esto iba a pasar.

No podía decirle más, ni él mismo imaginó que Eren había hecho tal cosa. No era propio de él, no de Eren quien amaba a Levi más de lo que Julieta amó a Romeo.

Armin contiene el regaño que seguramente Eren había estado esperando desde que puso un pie en esa casa. El rubio comprendía que a pesar de todo, Eren estaba arrepentido y no tenía caso reñirlo cuando todo él estaba devastado. Sólo conseguiría hundirlo en ese estrecho pozo negro del cual no sabía a ciencia cierta si podría salir airoso, como en otras ocasiones.

—Lo amo Armin, lo amo tanto que duele. —Eren susurra en medio del llanto, un poco más tranquilo, sólo un poco. Realmente está fragmentado en miles de pedacitos.

La taza humeante de té verde le proporciona el calor que su cuerpo necesita, el calor que ya no recibirá de los brazos de Levi.

—Soy un imbécil, ¿cómo pude…?

¿Cómo pudo?, uhm, una pregunta fácil de responder. Eren mentiría si dijera que no fue consciente de sus actos, porque supo cómo llegar a la cama y deslizar su ropa entre la tersa piel, fue consciente de donde depositaba los besos, que parte del cuerpo ajeno tocar, acariciar, lamer.

Eren actuó bajo los influjos de la soledad más que del alcohol. El despecho deslizándose por cada poro de su piel, tomando control de sus actos, de sus decisiones. El daño colateral finalmente llegó, aunque él pensó que se salvaría, que sería una de las pocas personas infieles que no sería descubierta por su pareja.

Obviamente no tuvo tanta suerte.

—Eren, basta. Todo se arreglará. Necesitas darle tiempo, Levi comprenderá.

Los ojos del castaño puestos en los zafiros de Armin.

— ¿De verdad lo crees? —no, de verdad no lo cree. Armin no conoce a Levi como Eren, pero lo poco que sabe de él a través del propio Eren, es información importante.

Levi es un hombre maduro, recto e incorruptible. Todo lo que hace tiene una razón de ser, al igual que todo lo que sale de su boca. Y por esa misma razón Levi no volverá con Eren. Su amigo lo sabía, en el fondo de su corazón, pero no quería reconocerlo, tenía esperanzas aún.

Levi no es de los que perdona fácilmente ni tampoco olvida. Imbuido con valores muy altos, Levi no tenía el estómago ni corazón para hacer de la vista gorda a una infidelidad, tragarse las mentiras era difícil, un acto de valientes. Quien seguía adelante con una relación rota, era de verdad un hombre firme, si ellos superaban este paso en bruto, serian capaz de superar cualquier cosa.

Si tan sólo Levi pudiera hacerlo. Porque Armin sabe con certeza que Levi no volverá por Eren, no lo llamará y le dirá que se lo comunique, no tocará la puerta de su casa exigiendo ver al castaño.

Levi Ackerman desaparecerá del mapa de su amigo, y Eren tendría que superarlo, olvidarlo y continuar su camino. Como casi todo el mundo lo hacía.

—Armin, no me mientas. Por favor. —Pide con la voz cansada. Armin lo mira directamente a esos ojos verdes, carentes de brillo.

—Eren…

—Él no va a perdonarme, ¿cierto?

Le gustaría decirle que sí.

—No lo sé. Probablemente —

— ¡No lo hará! —interrumpe, enojado consigo mismo, con la maldita situación de mierda, con Levi por irse, con Armin por mentirle cuando era obvio lo que sucedería a partir de ahora.

—Entiéndelo Eren, no es tan sencillo como crees. Ponte en su lugar, ¿qué habrías hecho tú si Levi te hubiese sido infiel?

En un caso hipotético, claro está. Levi jamás se permitiría herir a la persona que ama por alguien más. Eren detiene su rabia, y ante los ojos de Armin, vuelve a desmoronarse.

Él con toda probabilidad se le habría ido encima, exigiéndole razones, odiándolo y berreando palabrerías altisonantes. Habría tomado la misma actitud con la cual era conocido: impulsivo. Diría tantas cosas hirientes como le fuera posible, se echaría a llorar y luego le pediría a Levi que se largara de su casa no sin antes decirle el asco que sentía por él.

Definitivamente no actuaría mejor, y Levi le había dado una gran lección de humildad al tomar con aparente calma la funesta verdad.

—La habría cagado. Como siempre. —Baja la mirada, apesadumbrado. Resintiendo todo el peso de las consecuencias sobre sus hombros.

Armin suaviza la mirada, se permite regalarle una caricia a su mejor amigo, Eren ronronea, sumidos en un confortador silencio.

—Me siento tan pendejo ahora, quisiera retroceder el tiempo y cambiar lo—

—Pero no puedes —, dice Armin conciliador. Eren alza su barbilla, mirando a Armin nuevamente. —Si realmente lo amas, lo esperarás, le darás su tiempo y de ser necesario te alejarás. —Eren iba a replicar. —Y no me contradigas, es lo mejor y lo sabes. Levi necesita su espacio, pensarlo, asimilarlo. Él no está mejor que tú, de eso puedes estar completamente seguro.

Los ojos de Eren se cubren de lágrimas otra vez. Armin muerde el interior de su mejilla derecha, apartando la mano de la mejilla ajena.

— ¿Y si en ese lapso de tiempo que nos demos, él encuentra a alguien más? ¿Alguien mejor que yo?

El miedo atenazando sus facciones. De pensarlo, un hueco se abre en su estómago, y cierra los ojos, pero su mente le juega una trastada.

Levi junto a otra persona, sonriéndole, desperdigando besos sobre su rostro. Levi desnudando otro cuerpo, acariciando otras mejillas, saboreando otros labios.

—Su vida no va a detenerse por lo que pasó, Eren. Levi es una persona adulta, como tú y como yo. Si encuentra a alguien, y es feliz. A ti sólo te tocará asentir y dejarle libre. También tú te mereces ser feliz.

Armin no debió decir eso, no así crudamente. De inmediato se soltó a llorar con más fuerza de la inicial.

[2]

Isabel Magnolia Ackerman se había casado muy joven, con su primer y único amor. A pesar de las críticas, de las burlas y de todos en contra, ella y Farlan Church, el recién egresado de Medicina, el chico de pueblo que llegó a Dublín con un gracioso acento sureño y unas cuantas mudas de ropa, terminó robándole el corazón, a los dieciséis años.

Farlan la cortejó torpemente, con narcisos y petunias robadas del jardín del vecino malhumorado, con invitaciones al cine cuando era dos por uno. Farlan se la ganó y la aceptó con todo y su atrevido carácter de mierda como le decía su hermano mayor.

Oh, Levi fue un verdadero problema.

Cuando los descubrió a los dos en un intenso beso que para nada era inocente. Y Levi con lo protector que era, se peleó a golpes con Farlan y le exigió que no volviese a buscar a su hermanita.

Pero Isabel y Farlan no escucharon a Levi, siguieron frecuentándose, escondidos detrás de los arbustos de la escuela de Isabel, rozando sus narices en complicidad después de un helado por la tarde, regalándose abrazos de largos minutos al despedirse.

Hasta que Isabel cubrió su boca y las lágrimas inundaron las cuencas de sus bonitos ojos verdes, la prueba del amor en dos rayitas color rosa.

Estaba embarazada, a los dieciocho. Farlan casi se desmayó por la noticia. Contrario a lo que Isabel temió, Farlan lloró de felicidad y le prometió que jamás la dejaría sola.

Cumplió.

Se casaron después de que ella diera a luz, Levi estaba enfadado, pero fue su testigo y adoró a la pequeña Lila con todo el amor que ese hombre podía prodigar.

—Eren —emana un suspiro.

Eren Jaeger ante su puerta, con el semblante descompuesto. Han pasado unos dos meses después de la separación de esos dos. Isabel sabe toda la historia, Levi fue a su casa y se lo contó en medio de una taza de té. Su hermano estaba triste, y lo sigue estando actualmente. Sin embargo, con el paso de los días, Levi mejoraba, a pasos lentos, sin prisas. Las heridas del corazón son las que más tardan en sanar, y algunas nunca lo consiguen.

Isabel no odia a Eren, sólo está muy molesta con él, y Eren no puede culparla cuando ella intenta cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Enfurecida por ese acto.

—Por favor, por favor. Déjame hablar —. Isabel sostiene la puerta con ambas manos, empujando hacia adelante, Eren hace lo mismo. Intentando que lo escuche.

Como ninguno de los dos va a ceder, Isabel suelta la puerta abruptamente, Eren cae de bruces.

—Te quiero fuera en cinco minutos o llamaré al portero. —Declama, voz dura, mirada inexpresiva, brazos cruzados.

Eren la mira desde la prudente distancia. Conoce a Isabel desde hace cinco años, gracias a Levi, por supuesto, es su hermana. Y jamás –en esos años que la conoce- la había visto así; mirada férrea, ceño fruncido. Ella es todo risas y alegría revoloteando a su alrededor.

Fue la primera en saber sobre su ilícita relación y la primera en apoyarla. La quiere mucho, como una hermana. Isabel refunfuña un juramento en su contra, pero Eren hace de oídos sordos y se pone de pie lentamente. La atenta mirada de Isabel siguiendo sus pasos.

— ¿No te ha sido suficiente con todo el daño que le hiciste a Levi? ¿Qué quieres ahora, eh? —grosera y altanera, no hay rastro de amabilidad en su voz.

Eren aprieta los labios, una fina línea recta formulándose. Isabel se gira, directo a la cocina. Farlan no tardará en llegar, seguro hambriento de un arduo día en la Unidad de Emergencias, Lila está dormida en el sofá, el pequeño vestido a mitad de los muslos, un par de crayones en sus manitas, es sorprendente que con el ruido que acaban de hacer no haya despertado, ni siquiera para cerciorarse por la seguridad de su madre.

El castaño estrecha sus ojos en esa pequeña figura que ha echado de menos, desde su separación con Levi, todo lo que tiene que ver con esa familia le han sido arrebatados de sus brazos. La pequeña familia que lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos y que él se encargó de cerrar.

—Por favor Isa —menciona su apodo cariñosamente, en busca de comprensión por parte de la pelirroja.

La fémina le mira por encima del hombro, sus ojos verdes en los suyos. Alguna vez Levi le mencionó el parecido que tenía con su hermana.

Isabel no es una Ackerman completamente, fue adoptada por Kuchel y Kenny cuando era una niña de tres años, pequeña y bonita, abandonada por unos padres adictos, maltratada en el orfelinato donde Kuchel fungía como psicóloga.

De ahí que naciera un amor maternal por la niña, y decidiera adoptarla, Kenny no se negó, demasiado ocupado en sus asuntos como para prestar atención a su esposa. Levi fue un reto a afrontar, era hijo único, egoísta y orgulloso. Educado para ser el heredero de la familia. Al principio no recibió a Isabel con amor, de hecho trató mal a la niña durante dos años. Hasta que un hecho trágico los unió de manera irrevocable.

—No quiero escucharte Eren, lo que tengas que decir sobra para mí. —Isabel pica la cebolla con demasiada furia, Eren mira el cuchillo deslizándose con rapidez.

—Quiero saber sobre Levi. No me ha respondido los mensajes, ni las llamadas y —

—No lo hará. Levi cambió su número para no tener que lidiar contigo nunca más. —Eso ha dolido como la mierda. Eren toma una bocanada de aire.

—Lo que pasó entre los dos es de los dos, agradecería que no te entrometas Isa.

Fue suficiente, la pelirroja deja de cortar, con el cuchillo en la mano señala a Eren, demasiado herida, como si la traición se la hubieran hecho a ella.

Eren no vio a Levi romperse en miles de pedazos cuando llegó a su departamento, tan lastimado. Eren no escuchó a Levi llorar arrinconado en la obscuridad de su habitación, ella empujó el nudo de su garganta lejos y los malos sentimientos para que Levi no la viera así de enrabietada, furiosa. Y con una sola persona.

Levi era un hombre difícil de trato, las personas no le agradaban mucho, y no permitía que nadie se quedara demasiado tiempo en su vida, Levi había sido lastimado por la persona que más quería en el mundo, acto que encerró su corazón a una nueva decepción.

 _Me quedaré para siempre con ustedes._

No fue cierto, aquella tarde la sepultaron, los hermanos Ackerman buscando el calor del otro, consolándose en silencio. Levi no lloró ese triste día. Isabel pensó que jamás pasaría eso.

Y pasó.

Levi se quebró enteramente. Eso nunca se lo iba a perdonar a Eren.

— ¿Disculpa? —Eren se echa para atrás cuando Isabel da dos pasos adelante — ¿Me dices que no me meta en sus asuntos cuando fue a mi hermano a QUIÉN heriste? —el castaño traga saliva, intimidado. —Déjame decirte algo Eren Jaeger. Levi Ackerman es mi hermano, no será de sangre pero lo amo como tal, es mi única familia. Y no permitiré que lo lastimes más. Así que te pido de la manera más amable que te retires de mi casa y no vuelvas más, de ser así, desaparécete de nuestras vidas, deja de atormentar a Levi.

Ojala fuese así de sencillo. Eren quisiera hacerlo, dejar de ser un tormento para Levi.

— ¡Mierda Isa! ¡Lo siento, de verdad lo siento! ¡Amo a tu hermano con todo lo que tengo! La cagué, sí. Soy un idiota, imbécil, todo lo peor que se te ocurra. ¡Pero lo amo! Y no me moveré de aquí hasta que me escuches.

La Ackerman le sostiene la mirada con orgullo, como Levi lo hace. Eren ya no se intimida, está ahí por una razón y no se irá hasta cumplir su cometido.

Es tan terco a veces que llega a rozar la estupidez. Isabel suelta el aire que había estado conteniendo. Tiene que ser rápida antes de que sea Levi o Farlan quienes lleguen a casa. Si es Levi, probablemente todo lo que ha logrado en dos meses se vendrá abajo, si es Farlan, seguro querrá una explicación y terminará liándose a golpes con Eren.

Farlan resultó igual o más protector respecto a los Ackerman de lo que el propio Levi podía llegar a ser. La razón era entendible, Farlan apreciaba a Levi por cuidar a Isabel con su vida, y eso se ganó su respeto y admiración.

—Habla. —Se cruza de brazos, el cuchillo sigue en su mano pero ya no luce como una amenaza.

—Estoy arrepentido. Terminé con esa mierda un mes antes de que Levi se enterara, y yo pensé cobardemente que jamás lo sabría. No quería perderlo, no quise perderlo, no así. Siempre pensé que si terminábamos seria porque entre los dos ya no había amor, no había nada. Pero lo amo, y sé que él me ama, joder, lo sé y me duele estar separado de él. Lo necesito Isabel, lo extraño. Estos meses sin él me parecen una tortura. Sólo quiero que me escuche, que me dé la oportunidad de enmendar todo lo que le hice.

Isabel suspira de nuevo, más tranquila. Deja el cuchillo en la mesa, lejos de ella y de Lila por si decide despertar. Su pequeña cómodamente abrazada a un cojín, sucia de la carita y con las piernitas regordetas encogidas. Tan ajena a los problemas del mundo adulto, tan inocente y llena de felicidad. Espera que en el futuro no se enamore de un idiota que le rompa el corazón, aunque con toda certeza eso sucederá, porque el amor no es perfecto y siempre viene acompañado de dolor.

Farlan e Isabel también lo afrontaron, no fue una infidelidad ni nada parecido. Sólo la monotonía haciéndose presente en el matrimonio hace un año, cuando Isabel decidió emplearse como diseñadora gráfica –que era lo que había estudiado- en una agencia de modelaje mientras Farlan se la vivía en el hospital. Ambos ajetreados, Lila siendo cuidada por niñeras.

No tenía la necesidad de trabajar, actualmente Farlan es el director del área de Oncología, y gana muy bien. Además Isabel tiene su fideicomiso y la herencia de los Ackerman, Levi protegiéndola económicamente también. Pero ella quería sentirse útil, no le gustaba el rol de ama de casa a tiempo completo. Y eso quebró la comunicación, además de la fogosa intimidad que como una vela, fue derritiéndose lentamente.

La gota que derramó el vaso fue una pelea, que empezó por una tontería; Farlan quería pasar el domingo con ellas, Isabel tenía trabajo acumulado y se negó. En otro momento su esposo habría aceptado sin rechistar, empero, no lo hizo. Ofuscado por el rechazo y tal vez estresado por el exceso de trabajo, le discutió su falta de interés, la poca atención que dedicaba a su hija. Isabel respondió con más argumentos; Farlan viviendo en el hospital, su inexistente intimidad, el vacío que sentía, las responsabilidades encima.

Tercos como eran se dejaron de hablar una semana. Pero Isabel no resistió. Al final de la semana buscó a Farlan y de una sincera disculpa, pasaron a la melosidad que terminó con resultados sexuales dentro de la sala de enfermería.

De recordarlo se le colorean las mejillas.

No podía culpar a Eren por querer remediar el daño, pero no estaba segura de que Levi fuese a volver. Se amaban, no cabía duda, esos dos estaban destinados a estar juntos, o quizá sólo a encontrarse, enamorarse y olvidarse.

—Lo que hiciste lastimó a Levi, Eren. —Isabel toma asiento frente a Eren. El castaño ya más tranquilo la imita.

—Créeme que lo sé.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Eren? Tú no eres así, no _eras_ así. —Y Eren se toma unos minutos para pensar en su respuesta con las palabras correctas.

En estos dos meses ha tenido oportunidad de ver las cosas desde otro punto, no del suyo, el victimizado. No, Eren tenía que madurar en algún momento, y después de muchas y extenuantes conversaciones con Armin, Eren finalmente aceptó sus errores, no sólo superficialmente.

Había cosas que él no se atrevió a mirar, no al menos desde el punto crítico, hasta que habló con Mikasa, que se encontraba en Estados Unidos terminando su maestría.

Mikasa no se llevaba bien con Levi, porque ambos eran territoriales y consideraban a Eren de su propiedad. Empero, consiguieron tolerarse sin tener que llegar a los insultos, los dos siendo sarcásticos, a veces podían sacarlo de quicio.

Mikasa se enojó, y mucho. Es más, le gritó a Eren por el auricular que no pensó que él fuera así, y que tenía que arreglar las cosas con el enano –entiéndase Levi- sí o sí. Y no porque ella le haya tomado cariño, para nada. Era totalmente distinto, Mikasa podía sentir empatía por Levi, pues enterarse de una infidelidad es duro, un trago amargo. Ella no lo había experimentado y esperaba nunca hacerlo.

Ella le dijo a Eren que si no lograba solucionar lo que hizo, entonces estaba demostrándole a ella y a Levi que tenían razón, que no se sentía arrepentido para nada y que no era una persona de la cual fiarse.

Las palabras le dolieron al punto de hacerlo llorar. Por esa razón estaba ahí, frente a Isabel que acaricia los suaves cabellos rubios de Lila.

—Me sentía solo —fue lo primero que pudo decir, —Levi llegaba tarde del trabajo, a veces no nos encontrábamos, simplemente cuando sentía el otro lado de la cama hundiéndose, sabía que era él y ya. Ninguno de los dos intentó algo; bueno, miento, él sí. Un tiempo estuvo llegando temprano, consintiéndome, escuchándome. Pero yo fui muy idiota al no hablar con él cuando pude hacerlo. Me limité a callar, tenía miedo de arruinarlo, sin saber que terminaría cagandola más.

»Lo que paso esa noche, en el bar fue mero despecho. Yo fui a buscar a Levi a la oficina, resuelto a invitarlo a comer. Me había puesto lindo para él, pero cuando llegué, él estaba afuera con su secretaria, que ahora sé está casada y con una alta probabilidad de que en esa comida ella estuviese acompañada de su marido. Pero eso no lo sabía y no le pregunté, no esperé a hacerlo. Simplemente llegué al primer bar que encontré, me embriagué y conocí a un sujeto. No se me hizo atractivo en absoluto pero estaba ahí, sentado en la barra con cara de aburrido y pensé en Levi y los gestos despectivos hacia los demás.

Me acerqué a él, al principio con dudas, el tipo me notó, dijo algo ofensivo de mí y yo le respondí. Luego, todo eso…, —el aroma a comida casera anegando sus pulmones, —él y yo nos insultamos, como Levi y yo solíamos hacerlo. Eso me trajo recuerdos, y lo besé. De ese beso nos fuimos a…, bueno ya sabes. Estaba ebrio pero era consciente de lo que hacía, y eso me hace sentir muy imbécil. Porque pude detenerlo, y no lo hice. Estaba tan dolido con Levi, me sentía abandonado, pensaba que ya no me quería de ninguna forma y que solo estaba conmigo por compromiso

Lo hicimos esa noche, en todo momento pensaba en Levi, sustituía el rostro de ese sujeto por el de Levi y eso lo hace más miserable porque cuando todo se acabó, tomé mis cosas, me duché y hui. Estaba asqueado conmigo mismo. Las cosas siguieron igual, y yo volví al bar, encontrándome a ese sujeto de nuevo, peleamos y terminamos besándonos. Lo hicimos rápido, no lo disfruté, creo que fue más por soledad y porque estaba enojado porque las cosas con Levi seguían igual. La tercera y última, no recuerdo mucho, él terminó en menos de veinte minutos al igual que la anterior. Le dije que no volvería a verlo. Cuando se dio la vuelta sentí un gran alivio, sentí que cortaba con todo ese lazo de dolor, al volver a casa preparé la cena con buen humor.

Luego pasó un mes, y Levi llegó a casa temprano, demasiado para mi sorpresa. Pensé que esa noche haríamos el amor, que él me mimaría como en antaño pero…, él simplemente dijo que ya lo sabía todo y que era mejor que le explicara el porque me había acostado con otro hombre.

Eren no puede soportarlo, el llanto vuelve, más fuerte que nunca. Sus hombros se sacuden.

—Eren…—a pesar de todo, Isabel no puede verlo así. Igual de roto que Levi. Se acerca al menor y lo envuelve en sus brazos protectores.

Era lo que necesitaba el castaño para sentirse seguro otra vez, un poco reconfortado.

— ¿Crees que pueda perdonarme y volvamos a estar como antes? —Isabel lo mira a los ojos, unas acuarelas verdes repletas de esperanza.

Esperanza que ella se vería en la pena de aniquilar. Porque eso no iba a suceder.

—No, Eren, es más difícil de lo que crees.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —la pelirroja lo aparta de los hombros, preparándose para soltarlo.

—La madre de…, nuestra madre se suicidó Eren. —El castaño abre los ojos, la sorpresa tomándolo en curva, —Kenny y Kuchel no eran un matrimonio perfecto, lo sabíamos, pero hacíamos como que no pasaba nada. Nuestro padre solía engañar a mi madre con cuanta mujer se le posara en frente, todas sus amantes eran conocidas de mamá, algunas sus mejores amigas. Y cuando ella se enteró, Kenny se mostró arrepentido, pero volvió a las andadas luego de seis meses. Mamá no lo resistió más, ella…, se arrojó de un puente, creo que se lo pensó mucho. La verdad no lo sé, sin embargo, eso nos destrozó como familia. Levi perdió la confianza en otros seres humanos, incluso a mí me costó trabajo convencerlo de que yo no me iría como Kuchel se fue. Levi creció odiando a Kenny, luego de su muerte, Levi no fue a visitarlo al cementerio ni una sola vez. Él no podrá volver a ti, su herida se abrió de nuevo y no sé si sea capaz de cerrar otra vez.

Eren no tenía idea, Levi jamás se lo mencionó. Nunca hablaba de su familia, no de esa manera profunda con la que Isabel soltaba las palabras. Sabía que sus padres estaban muertos, pero no eso, no…, la infidelidad de su padre, el suicidio de su madre después de ser decepcionada, defraudada.

A eso le temía Levi, a que le fallaran. Como él le falló, Levi le depositó toda su confianza, todo su amor y él en segundos lo destruyó.

[3]

Petra Ral es una mujer inteligente, amable y muy sincera. Con esas cualidades enamoró a Auruo Brossard. Amigo y empleado de los Ackerman desde hace un buen tiempo. Ella entró a laborar en el bufete como becaria, siempre pendiente de las peticiones del jefe y fiel compañera de Auruo, quedándose con él hasta tarde para aminorarle su carga de trabajo.

Amiga del frio y estoico Levi Ackerman, el principal en la firma, un hombre de baja estatura con un terrible carácter. Pero Petra podía regodearse de haberse ganado su confianza, la amistad forjada a través del trabajo.

Ella sabe cuándo las cosas con Levi andan mal, y a veces no tiene que sacarle la información al mismo azabache, Hanji Zoe, mejor amiga de Levi le cuenta los puntos importantes, y con ello, Petra ata los cabos sueltos.

Levi terminó con Eren, su joven y bonito novio, al que llegó a ver en muchas ocasiones aunque el castaño no le prestó atención.

Auruo insistía que ese chico le hacía mal a Levi pues lo distraía, y lo sacaba de la rutina. En el fondo, Petra se alegraba tanto porque Levi había sufrido mucho en el pasado, y merecía ser feliz.

Aunque la felicidad también esté teñida de lágrimas, y sufrimiento. A ella le pasó, Auruo rechazando su compañía en un principio, haciéndola esperar al punto de casi rendirse.

Ahora están casados, y ella luce unos lustrosos siete meses de embarazo, cansada para soportar los tacones, anda en zapatos bajos pero trabajando para Levi, con una amplia sonrisa.

—Listo, ¿algo más, jefe? —Levi niega, enfrascado en papeleo, no le dirige una sola mirada a su secretaria. Petra suspira, cansada de la actitud del Ackerman.

— ¿Aún no te has ido?

—Señor, creo que usted debería ir a casa, ya terminamos. Incluso yo—

—Si quieres puedes irte, es más, deberías tomarte tu descanso, estás a punto de reventar y no quiero que el líquido amniótico manche mi preciosa alfombra persa. —Ella esboza una sonrisa bonita, amplia y segura.

Levi se limita a medio sonreír, es más una mueca que podría asustar a cualquiera, menos a Petra.

—Seguramente Eren lo está esperando —nota al instante como se crispa su jefe a la mención de ese nombre. Levi aprieta la pluma en su derecha, mira a Petra, con furia mal contenida.

—Ese mocoso seguramente está esperando a alguien más, pero no a mí. —Escupe dolido. No es necesario que Petra lo mire con lastima, es suficiente por hoy.

Se pone de pie abruptamente, asustando a Petra por el rápido movimiento. Levi comprende que ella no tiene la culpa de nada, solo es una mujer amable preguntando por el chico que solía compartir la vida con él.

Han pasado dos meses sin saber nada de Eren. Está más tranquilo, no menos herido, aun así se esfuerza por perdonarlo. Se ha propuesto cada día recordar lo bueno por encima de lo malo.

Y ha avanzado un montón, aunque la infidelidad sigue ahí, flotando en su cabeza. No es tanto el hecho de que Eren se haya entregado carnalmente a otro hombre, porque Eren no le pertenece, Eren es libre, al igual que él.

Es más difícil de explicar, en realidad Levi se siente como un mal chiste. Tal vez el mocoso decía la verdad y se arrepentía de corazón, pero perdonar algo de esa magnitud no es sencillo. Hanji le había dicho que tenía que ir a terapia para que esa herida en su corazón sanara, Erwin apoyando la moción de su esposa, que también estaba embarazada, para colmo de Levi.

Estaba quedándose con Isabel, ya quería buscarse algo para él. No es que le molestara vivir con la pelirroja pero no le gustaba incordiar a las personas, sobre todo porque Isabel y Farlan ya tienen una vida hecha y una pequeña que cuidar.

Le gustaría volver a su apartamento, con Eren esperándole, la enorme sonrisa en sus labios y esos ojos de esmeralda brillando de emoción.

Ese niño que entró a su vida de manera estrepitosa, poniendo todo de cabeza.

—Petra, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro que sí, señor.

— ¿Le perdonarías todo a Auruo? Sé que es un idiota pero algo bueno debe de tener para que una mujer como tú esté con él. —Ella se ruboriza ligeramente, manos entrelazadas.

Petra lo mira a los ojos, no responde de inmediato, pensándose la respuesta. Es una pregunta inocente, pero delicada. En ella hay mucha sinceridad plasmada, y Petra no necesita que Levi admita lo obvio. Eren le ha hecho daño, y Levi esta buscando por todos los medios un indicio para seguir adelante, para…

Perdonar.

—Sí, señor, es decir, podría perdonarle todo, pero eso no significa que podamos estar juntos. Si él me lastima de una manera que no pueda afrontar, probablemente estaré enojada, y muy herida durante largo tiempo. Tal vez terminaríamos, y aunque en el fondo lo terminare extrañando, también importo yo y lo que siento. No forzaría nada entre los dos. Una vez mi mamá me dijo que el tiempo era sabio, y que era la mejor cura para cerrar heridas. Yo creo que dejaría que las cosas siguieran su curso, y si el destino vuelve a juntarnos y podemos solucionar las cosas, sin duda, no dejaría ir esa oportunidad.

Levi asiente, le pide a su secretaria que se tome lo que resta del día. Él echa un largo suspiro, su mirada clavada en el vitral acariciado por las vetas del sol, el cielo pintándose de carmín y naranja.

 _Mocoso de mierda, ¿qué me has hecho que no te dejo de extrañarte tanto?_

NOTAS FINALES.

Muchas gracias por leerlo y comentarlo, de verdad estoy agradecida por el recibimiento. Es muy importante para mí. Y el tercer capítulo será taaaaaaaaaaaaan largo que ya me sangran los dedos, hay cosas que debo manejar. Bien, empecemos por explicar esta parte, introduje parejas y personajes –mis favoritos- porque creo que los dos necesitan expresar de algún modo como se sienten, como la están pasando, en el último capítulo –que además es final y epilogo- habrá intervención de otros personajes.

En este punto quiero que vean a un Levi maduro, a su medida tranquila, a diferencia de otros fics donde lo plasman como un hombre orgulloso, este Levi está melancólico y pensativo. Quiere a Eren, eso que ni qué, pero como lo dije, las relaciones no son perfectas, menos cuando te han sido infiel. Lo que Eren refleja son mis propios sentimientos hablando, yo estuve en una relación durante muchos años, lamentablemente no terminó bien. Hubo tantas infidelidades por parte de él, tanta mierda que me vine para abajo. Así que cuando estaba escuchando una canción muy hermosa, me puse a visualizar mi vida sentimental en mis personajes de anime favoritos. Espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo. Las leeré en la siguiente y última etapa, recuerden, será largo así que probablemente demoré dos semanas en traérselos.

AGRADECIMIENTOS.

AkiraZeramuski: Awww, perdona linda. No es mi intención hacer llorar a nadie, aunque debo decir que yo estaba hecha una masa llorona y nerviosa cuando lo escribía. Este fic me toca la fibra más sensible. Gracias por leerlo y espero tenerte aquí en los capítulos restantes.

Nicot: OMG! Estoy hiperventilando, te admiro taaaaanto, eres mi escritora favorita de este fandom, de hecho he leído casi todos tus fics, y estoy al pendiente de Custodia. Me terminé Escalas de Negro en un día, demasiado absorta en la lectura como para hacer otra cosa. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentar, espero que te guste lo que resta. Muchos besos para ti.

Deysizg501: Gracias por tu comentario. Lamento haberte removido recuerdos, también lo hizo conmigo, estoy escribiendo en base a una parte que viví y sentí como persona, y que aún sigo sintiendo, por la cual estoy luchando. Así que esta es mi manera de salir adelante; escribiendo. Gracias por acompañarme.


	3. Chapter 3

Advertencias: OoC, lemon leve, y mucha azúcar, les dará diabetes si me leen, pero si deciden correr el riesgo, yo encantada.

 ** _Resiliencia_**

 **[1]**

—Eren…—

Las reglas se hicieron para romperlas. Eren tiene en mente esa frase que escuchó hace años cuando va a cometer algún acto suicida que ponga en riesgo su integridad física y emocional.

Le había prometido a Isabel que no buscaría a Levi hasta que esté se sintiera mejor. Obviamente aquella regla impuesta entre los dos la rompió. Y no lo hizo por el mero hecho de desafiar a Isabel, no. Era más que eso, venía desde adentro, del corazón. Eren no aguantaba ni un minuto más sin saber de Levi.

Lo poco que Isabel le dijo sobre su ex amante no le sirvió de mucho. Levi estaba bien, de a poco, reconstruyéndose. Salía a beber con sus amigos cercanos, se dedicaba de lleno al trabajo, y había empezado a buscar un lugar donde irse a vivir. Su vida, su rutina, sus manías, hábitos, todo lo que tenía que ver con Levi, Eren ya lo sentía lejano, desconocido.

No quería sentir que lo estaba perdiendo. Deshilándose entre sus dedos sin poder evitarlo.

Ahí está Levi, al fondo se escucha grizzli man*, en la misma cafetería donde tuvieron su primera cita. El lugar al que Eren y Levi solían asistir para celebrar sus aniversarios, cumpleaños y a veces, algunas malas noticias.

—Levi…—una sonrisa de sol, de esas que eran capaz de iluminar los días más obscuros de Levi. Esa preciosa sonrisa de Eren que era exclusivamente para él.

Porque ni ese gesto pudo compartirlo con Jean, su amante de ocasión. Sólo con Levi, el hombre que por alguna extraña razón lo volvía loco con solo una mirada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —la canción está en sus notas finales, y la voz de Levi es un bálsamo para sus oídos; enronquecida, de tono grave.

Suspira.

—Vine a…, ver-verte —titubea unos segundos.

La verdad; Eren había esperado a que Levi saliera del bufete para seguirlo. Sabia sus horarios, esos detalles que no se olvidan a si pase el tiempo, hay cosas que simplemente no puedes ni quieres olvidar.

— ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? —Levi cierra el libro que con anterioridad leía cómodamente, mientras bebía una humeante taza de café americano.

 _Sin azúcar,_ se dice Eren para sus adentros.

No tenía idea de que se encontraría con Eren.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

Había pasado un mes desde la conversación con Isabel, desde aquella tarde, Eren se sintió ligeramente más tranquilo. Pero aun quería ver a Levi, hablar con él. Aclarar cosas que en su momento no pudieron ser habladas debido a todo el estrés de la situación generada. Se estaba precipitando, tres meses sin Levi, tres malditos y jodidos meses durmiendo en una cama vacía, con el frío del invierno acechando todo su cuerpo. Sin el calor de Levi, sus manos alrededor de su cintura, la respiración cálida en la nuca.

Dios, cuanto echaba de menos el tenerlo junto a él; cerquita, abrazados y respirándose. No había momento más perfecto que ese. Dormir al lado de Levi lo relajaba, le daba paz a su alma.

—Eren, yo creo que—

—Por favor —Eren arrastra la silla sobrante y se sienta tan rápido que Levi no puede rebatirlo.

Esos ojos brillan con determinación, la bonita nariz aspirando el aroma a café, anegándose los pulmones lentamente, su piel de nuez lamida por los escasos rayos de sol.

Eren nunca dejará de ser hermoso, el paso de los años sólo lo ha convertido en un hombre mucho muy guapo. El pensamiento le provoca cosquillas. No, debe apartar eso de su cabeza, no es momento para fantasear cuando hay mucho de qué hablar.

—Bien, supongo que no tengo opción, ¿verdad? —a Eren le duele el tono resignado de Levi.

Cuando antes tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para escucharlo. De sus labios de cereza brota un suspiro.

Levi tenía el derecho a tratarlo con indiferencia, era su pago por su infidelidad. Y Eren iba a resistir cualquier golpe a su orgullo. Si era por Levi, todo, absolutamente todo _, valía_ la pena.

—Lamento incomodarte.

—No lo haces.

—Lo noto en tu mirada, estás incómodo con mi presencia.

Para que negar lo obvio, Levi se había crispado como un gato cuando los ojos de oro lo atraparon infraganti, acorralándolo. Se esperaba que hablarían, pero no ahora. La herida sigue abierta, ha pasado poco tiempo y no ha tenido la oportunidad de supurar el veneno.

Levi si quisiera podría gritarle a Eren, arrojarle el café hirviendo en su bonito rostro, humillarlo frente a tantas personas.

Pero Levi ya no tiene 16, ni 19. Levi es un hombre hecho y derecho. Nunca haría algo de esa magnitud para lastimar a Eren, aunque el muy cabrón se lo merezca.

Su corazón vibra con fuerza latente por el mero hecho de imaginarlo. Como siempre, su lado protector sale a flote cuando Eren está presente.

En carne y pensamiento.

—No importa, ya estás aquí y supongo que tienes mucho que decirme.

Eren baja la mirada a sus dedos, dedos frágiles y largos, del color de la canela como toda su piel. Dedos que alguna vez se entrelazaron con unos más pequeños, pálidos, suyos.

Todo Levi le pertenece. No importa cuánto daño se puedan hacer, hay algo que los une y unirá por el resto de sus vidas, juntos o separados. El lazo seguirá ahí, recordándoles a que brazos pueden llamar _hogar._

—Supones bien. —Ríe nervioso, rasca su nuca cuando las palabras no quieren brotar de su boca. Levi ha aprendido a leerlo demasiado bien para el gusto de Eren. Así que el gesto de Eren le da la razón.

El muchacho de cabellera castaña no está preparado.

—Dime.

—Yo… —Dios, esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba.

No hay palabras que justifiquen sus acciones, no hay una sola cosa en el mundo que Eren pueda a hacer para retroceder el tiempo, apartar ese cuerpo, alejar esos labios que no eran de Levi.

Si, ha dolido reconocer los errores, mirar entre sus actos la cobardía que habitaba en todo su ser. Esperando pacientemente a salir de su escondite. La soledad le había hecho analizar su vida antes, durante y después de Levi.

Honestamente, deseaba con todo el corazón volver a Levi, arrebujarse en su pecho cuando no hay nada más que decir, arrebujarse en su mirada repleta de deseo.

Levi inunda su cabeza, cada gesto, postura, mueca, y fruncir de ceño, siguen palpitando dentro de él. Cierra los ojos unos momentos, reuniendo valor para decirlo.

—Lo siento.

Eren se quiebra otra vez, no en llanto, por dentro se desmorona y cada esquirla de su corazón se esparce por cada letra. Tal vez suena seco, y quizá no haya mayor anomalía en lo que acaba de decir, pero para él y Levi eso significa mucho.

Eren sabia pedir perdón –a contra de su voluntad- lo sabía de dientes hacia afuera. No lo sentía nacer desde adentro, simplemente salían las palabras, ensayadas y forzadas. Ese _lo siento_ , es lo más sincero que Levi podría haber esperado.

Levi sonríe sincero, a Eren _casi_ le da un pequeño infarto. Tres meses sin la sonrisa de Levi eran una vil tortura.

— ¿Es todo? —inquiere, ligeramente esperanzado.

—No —el libro espera y el café se ha enfriado. Las conversaciones ajenas llenan el silencio, que de pronto es tenso y abrumador.

—Habla.

—Yo te hice daño, nos hice daño. Mis actos sólo me llevaron a hundir nuestra relación. Sé que cometimos errores, que cometí errores, pero; te amo y eso nunca va a cambiar. Te pediré perdón hasta el cansancio, hasta que sanes y me permitas vol-vol-ver a ti…

Tamborilea sus pequeños dedos sobre la superficie de madera, el sonido crepita entre sus miradas, acompañando los pensamientos de cada uno.

Levi se toma unos minutos, los mismos que Eren sufre.

Estira la mano izquierda, donde todavía reposa el anillo que conmemora todo el amor reunido entre ellos. Y el grabado, simple, sencillo dentro de la sortija, refulge con fuerza.

 _Estoy tan adherido a ti, como el árbol lo está de la raíz._

Había costado una fortuna que el joyero grabará la frase inventada por Levi. Él no era de decir cursilerías a los oídos de Eren, ellos no estaban compuestos de corazones y azúcar.

El amor entre ellos era y es febril, salvaje, y cálido. Siempre, siempre; cálido.

Para Levi, adherirse a una persona significaba más que acostarse con ella, que besarle en la boca, que tomarle de la mano.

Adherirse a una persona era dejar todo atrás, dar un paso hacia adelante, sin mirar el pasado de su compañero, abandonándose al futuro.

Y sólo encontró su unión igual o más fuerte que la raíz de un árbol. Entrelazándose bajo la tierra, porque cuando el árbol no está, la raíz deja de existir. Le gustaba pensar en ello cuando miraba su anillo de oro blanco, recordándole constantemente que en casa había una persona que le esperaba.

Ese acto a diario se convirtió en una rutina, le daba fuerzas para despertar, para irse a trabajar, para marcar la piel de Eren, y en las noches más frías, Levi acariciaba el anillo, emitiendo un suspiro para después largar una sonrisa

—Levi. —Eren busca la mano de Levi, tan fuerte y pequeña. Sus dedos apenas rozan y la corriente que experimentan les eriza los vellos del cuerpo.

Eren quiere llorar, necesita hacerlo. Maldición, sus ojos escocen otra vez.

—Te perdoné desde que salí de nuestro apartamento. Lo hice, de verdad. La herida sigue abierta, eso es algo que no he podido cambiar. Encuentro en tu mirada mucho arrepentimiento. Si te soy sincero, yo también me siento culpable, ídem, nada justifica tus actos ni los míos. Somos seres humanos, dos hombres que dejaron marchitar una relación increíble.

Ahí va de nuevo, la sonrisa de Levi que enternece todo el corazón de Eren.

— ¿Eso significa que —

—No volveremos —corta Levi, a Eren le da un vahído al corazón. —No ahora, te… amo, y estamos muy heridos todavía.

—Levi, por favor; no te quiero perder. No así, de esta manera tan sucia e indiferente. —Eren cierra los ojos, aprieta los parpados.

Las lágrimas se esconden, no las necesita ahora. Si Levi lo ve así de triste, se forzará a volver a su lado, y no quiere eso, van a volver porque se aman no por lástima.

—No me estás perdiendo Eren —se apresura a decir, —no es momento de estar, ¿entiendes?

—Para mí siempre habrá momento para estar, Levi.

—No debes forzar que las cosas sucedan, Eren —los labios de Levi esbozan una mueca de inconformidad. —Tengo que irme. —No tenía que hacerlo, — ¿Podemos en-encontrarnos…, la próxima semana?, si quieres.

Lo deja ir a la deriva. La esperanza de volverse a ver, de charlar, de empezar otra vez.

Eren abre los ojos cuan grandes son. ¿Levi le estaba dando una oportunidad o era su imaginación?

 _Di que sí, mocoso idiota._

— ¡Si, si! —responde entusiasmado. Levi asiente, poniéndose de pie. Del bolsillo extrae su billetera, saca el efectivo suficiente para su consumo.

Antes de retirarse, le regala una mirada a Eren, cargada de un sentimiento que aún sigue vivo, para y por él.

El libro abierto de par en par, susurra:

— _He aquí el verdadero enamorado_ — _dijo el ruiseñor_ — _. Sufre todo lo que yo canto: todo lo que es alegría para mí es pena para él. Realmente el amor es algo maravilloso: es más bello que las esmeraldas y más raro que los finos ópalos. Perlas y rubíes no pueden pagarlo porque no se halla expuesto en el mercado. No puede uno comprarlo al vendedor ni ponerlo en una balanza para adquirirlo a peso de oro.*_

[2]

Mikasa Ackerman no compartía lazo sanguíneo con Levi, si el mismo apellido y eso les irritaba de sobremanera. Porque cuando sus conocidos se enteraban de ese curioso dato, no dejaban de atormentarla con preguntas relacionadas con su familia y _el por qué Levi Ackerman se apellida igual que tú._

Tonterías.

Tenían el mismo apellido y ya. Nada del otro mundo, millones de personas en el mundo compartían nombre y apellido. A ella le había tocado desgraciadamente ser una más de esa lista.

Eren lo encontró gracioso, a su vez, cuando Levi no estaba cerca, veía en Mikasa el reflejo de los ojos grises del azabache.

Dios, hasta compartían los mismos rasgos. Eren no podía apartar la mirada de su amiga.

— ¿Estás enojada aún?

Ella le da _esa_ mirada. Quienes pertenecen al círculo cercano de Mikasa, saben que cuando ella te mira con el ceño fruncido y una expresión indiferente en el rostro, es que de manera no literal; Mikasa se convertirá en tu peor verdugo.

—No lo sé. Honestamente creo que tenemos que hablar. —Eren pasa saliva duramente.

Mikasa deja su valija y mochila sobre los sofás del apartamento de Eren. Y el que hace poco menos de tres meses también era de Levi.

El novio de Eren que a ella no le agradaba mucho porque Levi es mayor que su mejor amigo, porque las relaciones con una brecha tan grande de edad nunca terminan bien.

—Antes que nada, ¿quieres que te prepare algo de comer?

Eren lo pregunta porque Mikasa ha viajado desde Estados Unidos a Alemania, un vuelo de doce horas con escalas en Frankfurt y Paris, innecesariamente. Pero era la aerolínea más barata y la única que tenía vuelos emergentes al país de los acentos gritones.

—Si, por favor —exclama con su voz de canario. Eren asiente.

La cocina de Eren está tapizada de recuerdos, algunos dolientes, algunos hermosos.

La primera vez que discutió con Levi fue en esa cocina, rodeado de ollas y sartenes, discutían por la cena, luego escalaron hasta sus ocupadas agendas, finalmente terminaron mirándose a los ojos, exaltados por tanta palabrería. Levi tomó la iniciativa al unir unos labios hambrientos a Eren, quien correspondió a como pudo, absorto y a la vez contento.

En la barra de la cocina, Levi sentó a Eren mientras deslizaba su lengua traviesa por el cuello, las manos inquietas alzando la camiseta, peleándose contra la hebilla del pantalón, Eren gimió en su boca, Levi se bebió el suspiro de menta.

Cuando menos lo pensó, ya estaba siendo penetrado duramente, arduamente por Levi, que le repetía al oído que le pertenecía, que lo quería, y gruñía en su voz de lobo todo el cariño que sentía por él.

Eren deshace un suspiro en esa cocina. Su mirada recorre cada recoveco, y sus ojos se clavan en el lavavajillas. Donde Levi solía depositar su taza de té, tomando la esponja llena de espuma y jabón, pasándola suavemente por la porcelana.

Todo lo que Levi hacia poseía un gramo de elegancia, y Eren lo admiraba, en silencio.

El fantasma de Levi se gira repentinamente, le mira con esos ojos de tormenta que Eren ama tanto.

 _¿Eren?_

— ¿Eren? —el castaño respinga. La voz dura de Mikasa lo trae de vuelta.

— ¿Qué sucede? —cuestiona sin girarse, sigue mirando el lavavajillas que compró junto a Levi. Aún puede ver los dedos ópalos aferrados al borde del lavabo.

—Nada, te ayudaré, ¿te importa?

—No —, responde mecánicamente.

[3]

Erwin podía tolerar el malhumor de Levi mejor que cualquiera de sus amigos, incluyendo a Hanji. Aunque en realidad, Levi no tenía una cantidad exagerada de amistades, sólo Erwin y la ocurrente Hanji, así que la lista se veía limitada.

Conocía todas las facetas del azabache, y podía afirmar con plena seguridad que Levi después del encuentro con Eren tras pasar tres meses separados, lo ayudó mucho.

Su malhumor de perros ya no cortaba todo lazo de comunicación con Erwin. Levi no le había contado que fue lo que habló con Eren para estar así de relajado, intuía que todo apuntaba a que su quebrada relación se retomaría de las cenizas.

—Estás muy callado, cejotas.

Erwin ríe, con la voz ronca y su acento irlandés remarcando los _jajaja._ Incluso a Levi se le contagia un poco de su risa.

—Pensaba.

— Vaya, es todo un milagro. ¿En qué? Si se puede saber, claro.

Levi bebe de su whisky en las rocas, Erwin delinea el borde del vaso con el dedo índice.

—En ti y en lo que tenías con Eren. Y…

—No te lo diré —Levi responde rápidamente dando por zanjado el tema. Sabia hacía donde se dirigía el rubio.

No se siente con el ánimo de compartir lo que habló con Eren, es suyo, es de ambos. Y teme ser juzgado, ¿estaría mal darle una oportunidad al mocoso?

Quien sabe, lo había pensado tanto durante cinco días, analizando los pros y los contras.

—Tal vez mi opinión te ayude a esclarecer tus ideas.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas?

No quería decirlo tan directamente…

—Has estado con esas actitud entre quieta y ansiosa, como cuando estas de malhumor pero peor, porque al menos cuando estas de malas sabemos que decir o hacer. Sin embargo, de este modo nos es difícil saber cómo hablar contigo.

Lo que más detestaba de Erwin, además de sus cejas y su peinado relamido, era que lo conocía mejor de lo que a Levi parecía agradarle.

—Nadie pidió tu ayuda.

—Vamos, dime. ¿Vas a volver con él, cierto?

Levi se lleva el whisky a los labios, incomodo por el descubrimiento de Erwin.

—No lo sé. —Era difícil para él admitirlo.

Aún no estaba seguro del todo. Habían pasado tantas cosas, mucha mierda entre ellos, y aun así, Levi quería intentarlo. Podía darle una segunda oportunidad, sí. Pero necesitaba ver el compromiso de Eren.

—Lo sabía, estas considerándolo.

— ¿Tu que habrías hecho?

Erwin no responde al instante, se piensa muy bien lo que va a decir.

Conocía a Hanji y sabía que ella no sería capaz de lastimarlo. Empero, Levi conocía a Eren o eso creyó, y terminó engañándolo.

Bueno, no podía dar por sentado que la felicidad era imperecedera. Y tampoco podía dudar de su esposa, Hanji estaba completamente loca, era un dolor en el culo, e insoportable a veces.

 _Pero la amo._

Nadie podía refutarlo, ni cambiarlo de parecer. Ama a Hanji con cada fibra de su ser, y ella a él.

Han tenido problemas, como en todo matrimonio. Ella no es perfecta, él mucho menos.

Si alguno de los dos se lastimara de esa manera, Erwin puede apostar todo lo que tiene y todo lo que es, que Hanji buscará la manera de reavivar sus sentimientos por él.

Y Erwin, de algún modo, no dejará ir a su esposa, no fácilmente. Primero luchará, y si dar batalla no es suficiente, si Hanji decide irse por su propio pie, sin amor entre los dos, entonces habrá perdido.

—Perdonarla, buscaría la manera de salvar lo que tenemos.

— ¿Harías eso por esa maldita lunática? Es un dolor en el culo —chasquea la lengua.

—Sí, lo es, pero es mi dolor en el culo y no creo que pueda soportar tanto tiempo sin tenerla revoloteando cerca de mí.

Levi alza una ceja, con expresión divertida suelta:

—Es por esa razón que termino preñada, ¿no?

A Erwin casi se le va la saliva por el lado equivocado. Tose furiosamente, golpeándose el pecho con el puño.

—N-no di-digas e-eso.

Levi jala aire lo más que puede hasta llenarse los pulmones. Erwin siempre obtiene lo que quiere de él, y de alguna manera muy retorcida lo ha hecho meditar sobre el futuro de su relación con Eren.

— ¿Perdonar, eh?

—Si no lo intentas, nunca lo sabrás. Creo que Eren tiene derecho a una oportunidad.

—Maldición, eso sonó tan mal.

—Sólo inténtalo, Levi. Si no funciona, al menos lo sabrás. En cambio, si lo dejas ir, él hubiera te perseguirá por el resto de tus días.

Tal vez, sólo taaaaal vez, Erwin tenía razón. Un poco.

[4]

Tocar la guitarra siempre había sido uno de sus tantos pasatiempos cuando no tenía nada que hacer en casa. Eren pudo haberse convertido en músico, tenía una voz dulce y talento para tocar cualquier instrumento que se propusiera. Pero no le terminaba de gustar. Se conformaba con acariciar las notas en su voz de terciopelo de vez en cuando.

En su último cumpleaños, Levi le había obsequiado una guitarra de madera, hermosamente pulida, con su nombre grabado en la parte posterior. Eren la tomaba por las tardes, sentándose en la terraza y entonaba alguna de sus canciones favoritas.

—You've been the only thing that's right in all I've done—evoca a Levi en cada nota, su lengua delinea las silabas con infinita dulzura de niño. —And I can barely look at you but every single time I do, I know we'll make it anywhere away from here—Con los ojos cerrados, y la brisa del anochecer rozando su rostro, Eren se permite montarse en sus propios sueños.

Le gusta imaginarse en los brazos de Levi, bailando a la luz de la luna. Sonríe, el recuerdo es aplastador pero necesario, se aferra a él con ambas manos.

 _—_ _No sé bailar, mocoso._

 _Levi se mostró reacio a pararse en medio de la sala cruzándose de brazos, enfurruñado, girando su cabeza. Eren se enterneció por aquellos gestos de niño malcriado que a veces Levi soltaba sin proponérselo._

 _Eren no se contuvo, atrajo a Levi contra su voluntad. El azabache refunfuñó, peleo con uñas y dientes, finalmente cedió, mas enojado por el hecho de que Eren encontrara divertida la situación._

 _—_ _Por ser el más pequeño, yo llevaré el ritmo_ _—_ _Levi enarcó una ceja, la vena de su cuello saltó a la vista. Señal de que se estaba cabreando todavía más._

 _—_ _¿Qué has dicho?_

 _—_ _Nada, nada._

 _A Levi no le gustaba que se metieran con su corta estatura._

 _—_ _Pon tu mano derecha sobre mi hombro_ _—_ _Levi siguió sus instrucciones a regañadientes._

 _—_ _¿Ya?_ _—_ _bufó._

 _—_ _Luces tan lin_ _—_ _¡ay! ¡Eso dolió Levi!_

 _—_ _No te di en las pelotas porque quiero tener sexo está noche y malherido no me sirves._

 _Eren se enfurruñó pero eso no arruinó el momento. A pesar de que eso quería Levi que ocurriera._

 _Terminaron bailando en medio de la sala, con Eren guiando a Levi, quien de vez en vez le pisaba los pies ya sea por error o por molestia._

 _Eren gimió más de lo que río aquella noche. Levi se desquitó por aquella vergonzosa situación._

—We're bound to be afraid, even if it's just for a few days making up for all this mess. Light up, light up… as if you have a choice. Even if you cannot hear my voice, i'll be right beside you dear.

Alza la mirada a la bóveda celeste cubierta de estrellas que brillan como diamantes. Compartiendo un poco de su luz, trepidando entre las calles, abrazando el rostro del castaño.

[5]

— ¿Y?

Eren espera pacientemente, lo ha estado ansiando desde el día anterior. Pero ella no dijo nada que pudiera ponerlo nervioso. Así que prefirió aguardar un poco más hasta reunir el valor suficiente para encararla.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga que no sepas ya? —la voz de Mikasa suena imperturbable.

Eren esboza una sonrisa pequeña.

— ¿Estás decepcionada, cierto?

—Si —ella no demora en responder.

—Hablamos, le pedí perdón y —

— ¿Y crees que eso es suficiente, Eren? —Mikasa no puede aguantarlo más, la verborrea pugna por salir de su boca. — ¡En qué mierda estabas pensando! Tú no eres así, jamás pensé que harías algo como eso.

Lo mira con esos ojos cubiertos de reproche, Mikasa pone las manos en jarras como una madre preocupada y se postra frente a Eren. Parece una sombra venenosa con esa aura rodeándole, Eren de pronto se siente tan pequeño a su lado y opta por bajar la mirada.

— ¿Por qué te enojas tanto si Levi no te cae bien? —no pretendía reducir su culpa pero que Mikasa actuara de ese modo con él no _era_ normal.

Ella suelta un bufido lleno de exasperación.

—No es por él, es por ti.

Eren enarca una ceja.

— ¿Por mí? —cuestiona confundido.

—Sí, él es mayor que tú, sarcástico, idiota y enano. Creí que él sería el primero en cometer un error, es más, hasta lo apostaba con Sasha y Annie —Eren se cruza de brazos, con la mirada de pantera sobre Mikasa. Ahora enfadado.

— ¿Qué mierda? ¿Tan poca fe le tenías a mi relación?

—Honestamente sí.

— ¿Qué clase de amiga eres?, pensé que serias más comprensiva Mika. Pero veo que no, perdóname por hacerte perder tu ridícula y estúpida apuesta. Lamento ser yo quien la haya cagado y no Levi, para darte la razón.

Eren se pone de pie, Mikasa se echa para atrás, sintiéndose ligeramente intimidada por esa mirada endurecida.

—Espera, Eren. No es lo que tú crees.

— ¿Ah no?, me estás diciendo que le dabas una fecha de caducidad a lo mío con Levi; y mira, puedo aceptarlo. No se llevan bien, es normal que piensen mal el uno del otro, pero él jamás se expresó así de ti, de una manera tan frívola. Pensé que estabas enfadada conmigo por el error que cometí, no porque haya sido yo quien les demostró a los demás lo ruin que puedo llegar a ser. Cuando todos equivocadamente pensaban que Levi sería el primero en fallar.

Mikasa posa las manos sobre los hombros tensos del castaño. Eren intenta rehuir de su contacto, le quema como el infierno.

—Eren, lo lamento si se entendió de ese modo. En realidad yo no…, yo no quise decirlo así; Levi no me agrada y lo que hiciste está mal. Sólo creo que… —suspira pesadamente, —estoy decepcionada ¿sí?, me ha dolido mucho lo que hiciste. Porque te conozco y sé que tú no eres así.

—Al parecer si, Mika.

—Lo dudo, el Eren que yo conozco no sería capaz de romper una relación por la que ha luchado tanto de esta manera.

Ojala que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, que el efecto del alcohol y la soledad no lo hubieran guiado aquella noche.

—Carajo, me siento como un imbécil. No, espera, soy un imbécil. Levi sigue enojado conmigo.

—Lo entiendo. No me mires así, en verdad que comprendo cómo se siente.

—Tengo que pelear por él, ¿entiendes lo que digo, Mika? —la fémina asiente, no muy segura del tono con el que Eren se expresa.

Dolido y cansado.

—Deberías darte por vencido, por primera vez en tu vida, ¿no crees? —intenta conciliar.

—No, si me rindo ahora, cuando vuelva a intentarlo será demasiado tarde.

Mikasa le sonríe, como en su tierna niñez.

—Eren…

—Sólo tengo que darle tiempo y darme tiempo.

—Levi es afortunado de tener a alguien como tú a su lado. —Dice sin pensarlo. Eren ladea la cabeza, extrañado.

—No lo creo.

—Créelo. Otra persona se hubiera dado la vuelta y ya. Reconocer los errores propios es difícil, el peor golpe para el orgullo.

—Por él lo haría, eso y mucho más.

Ella no dice más, no necesitan palabras de sobra. Sólo un gesto de infinito cariño que aliviaría los surcos del corazón.

Mikasa rodea a Eren en un abrazo reconfortante, de minutos, que de ser por ella, sería eterno.

 **"** **En lugar de llorar por lo que perdiste, sonríe por lo que aprendiste"**

 **Anónimo**

[6]

Nuevamente la misma cafetería, con los mismos olores pero con una canción de fondo diferente.

Take me to the Church*.

Levi busca su mesa preferida; en la esquina junto a la terraza, donde se aprecia un vitral rodeado de gardenias. La dueña de la cafetería amaba las flores y cada mes las cambiaba. Eso le daba un toque poético a su local. Que era visitado constantemente por jóvenes parejas.

Eren lo encuentra con la mirada, una sonrisa adorna sus labios de fresa, que a Levi le encantaría poder besar.

—Pensé que no vendrías —fue lo primero que atino a decir, Eren. Levi le sonríe con sorna.

— ¿Acaso crees que soy de los que no cumple sus promesas?

—Sólo tenía miedo de que te arrepintieras. Después de lo que pasó…

El silencio entre los dos se tensa, Levi no sabe qué hacer y Eren se muerde el interior de la mejilla.

¡Demonios!, no quiso decirlo, no estaba pensando correctamente.

—No importa, de cualquier modo me gusta pasar el rato aquí, leyendo —Levi corta la tensión, con la voz dura, mordaz.

—Entonces supongo que debería de irme —se pone de pie rápidamente, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no mirar los ojos de Levi.

Sin embargo, una mano sobre su hombro lo hace desistir de su patética huida.

—Quédate.

 _Nos hará bien._

Las primeras semanas no fueron tan fáciles para ninguno de los dos. Aún persistía el dolor de la traición, pero poco a poco, tanto Levi como Eren enterraban ese error en el olvido.

Porque Levi aunque podía, no quería ser rencoroso con el chico que aun amaba, y Eren, a través del arrepentimiento, buscaba una manera de sellar todas las grietas que se abrieron cuando se acostó con la persona equivocada.

Sabían que de cualquier modo tendrían que afrontar la realidad tal y como era, pero primero, cuando se citaban en la cafetería, sólo era con fines meramente amistosos, para hablar sobre sus días, sobre el pasado antes de conocerse. La vida que hicieron después de separarse sin ahondar en detalles que aun pudieran tensar las cosas entre ellos.

Eren disfrutaba la compañía de Levi, se tomaba la libertad de ordenar por él antes de que Levi llegara a la cafetería.

Las horas se llenaban de conversaciones banales, de risas por parte de Eren, y Levi rebatiéndole cuando creía que era el momento de hacerlo. Sin querer, volvían a construir un puente que atravesaba la inmensa muralla que se había forjado a raíz de su separación.

Y, aunque todavía resentía la ausencia de Levi, Eren aprendió de alguna manera a sobrellevar la soledad gracias a Mikasa y Armin, que se empeñaban en sacarlo de la rutina día tras día.

Si, había cometido un error, pero no tenía que torturarse toda la vida por ello.

— ¿Eren?

No había una razón en especial para estar en ese lugar, a Eren le hubiera gustado tenerla para al menos fingir frente a Farlan.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Farlan arquea una fina ceja, curioso de tener la presencia de Eren rondando el edificio del bufete Ackerman.

No tenía que estar ahí. Él sí, porque es el último viernes del mes, y como religiosamente lo tenía estipulado en su calendario personal; hoy era noche de copas con Levi y los colegas de éste. Por esa razón se había plantado media hora antes de que el turno de Levi terminara, porque prefería matar el tiempo caminando por ahí en lo que daba la hora exacta a escuchar las reprimendas de su cuñado por su impuntualidad.

Ver a Eren Jaeger afuera, sentado en una jardinera, con el rostro de cachorro abandonado lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Hasta donde sabia, ellos terminaron. Si Levi seguía frecuentándolo, a nadie se lo dijo, porque de pronto Eren estaba ahí, como si estuviera esperándolo.

—Farlan, hey…, cuanto tiempo, ¿no? —Eren rasca su nuca, una sonrisa nerviosa aparece.

Cuando terminó con Levi, no pudo despedirse correctamente de él, consideraba a Farlan un amigo, y después de la plática con Isabel, no puso un pie afuera del apartamento de la pareja. Su intención no era incordiarlos, suponía que aún estaban enojados con él.

—Sí, lo mismo digo —Farlan no le pregunta siquiera, simplemente se sienta junto a él, mirando hacia las grandes puertas de cristal por donde en media hora saldrán Levi y Erwin.

— ¿Vienes a ver a Levi? —Eren no olvidaba que todos los viernes salían a beber.

Farlan asiente, suspira posteriormente.

— ¿Y tú?

Eren se pone más nervioso. Menea la cabeza en respuesta.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?

—No lo sé.

— ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? —Eren repite su gesto anterior. No es necesario, seria incómodo para Levi y para él. —Yo no estoy molesto contigo por lo que pasó. —Dice de repente, para sorpresa del castaño, —Creo que las cosas salieron mal porque no hubo comunicación suficiente. Pero no te justifico, Isa sí que se enojó, incluso amenazó con descuartizarte, tuve que calmarla porque en su estado es delicado.

— ¿Estado? —Abre sus ojos como platos — ¿está embarazada?

—Siiiiii…—larga la i, Eren casi grita de la emoción. No tenía idea y tampoco esperaba una agradable noticia de esa magnitud.

Bueno, era normal que se sorprendiera, Levi no se lo comentó durante las charlas semanales que compartían. De pronto, el mero pensamiento entristece a Eren. Eso quiere decir que Levi no le tenía la confianza suficiente para compartir detalles íntimos de su vida personal. Porque Eren fue quien la cagó y no tiene derecho a saber más.

Farlan advierte su semblante deprimido.

—Felicidades —articula con una débil sonrisa.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, nada.

— ¿Levi no te lo dijo?

— ¿Por qué me lo diría?, es decir, ¿sabes que nos hemos estado viendo?

—No realmente, lo sospechaba, pero me lo acabas de confirmar.

Eren se encoge de hombros. Se siente cansado y tiene ganas de llorar. Nunca pensó que se vería desplazado totalmente de la vida de Levi.

Y duele, mierda, duele muchísimo.

—Levi es reservado, Eren. Y si no te lo dijo sus razones tendrá —Farlan intenta animarlo.

Considera a Eren como parte de la pequeña familia que tienen. Pese a la distancia entre Levi y el castaño, sabe que se aman demasiado como para estar lejos el uno del otro.

—Él ya me está echando de su vida, ¿cierto?

Los ojos verdes de Eren se nublan de lágrimas. Poniéndose de pie, reacomoda su bufanda, el frío está calándole los huesos y no quiere ver a Levi.

—Levi seguramente iba a contártelo después, no tienes por qué sentirte así Eren. Estoy seguro que lo iba a hacer.

—No lo creo, él ya no me necesita más. ¿Por qué compartiría algo que lo hace sentir dichoso con alguien como yo?

Farlan toma una bocanada de aire, echa un vistazo a su reloj de muñeca. Faltan diez minutos para que Levi salga del trabajo.

—Porque necesita encontrar el momento adecuado para hacerlo. O tal vez no se siente listo para abrirse de nueva cuenta. Levi tiene miedo de perder otra vez. Y no digo que tú seas una mala persona, pero por como yo lo veo, está tomándose su tiempo, así que no te enojes con él ni contigo. Todo se dará en su momento, sólo hay que buscar la manera.

— ¿Por qué me dices esto?

—Mira, si Isabel me escuchara, seguramente me daría un codazo en las costillas, a veces es muy testaruda, le he dicho que no se meta demasiado en los asuntos de Levi. Y si se han estado viendo a escondidas de ella, entonces es porque Levi quiere su privacidad y lamentablemente, Isa es muy imperativa con las personas que ama. Así que te lo pondré de esta manera; te estoy diciendo esto porque creo que ustedes volverán. Tal vez me equivoque, pero estás aquí sin razón aparente, buscándolo inconscientemente, y él ha estado encontrándose contigo a pesar de todo lo que pasó.

Eren se sorprende por las palabras de Farlan, porque sus amigos ya daban por perdido lo suyo con Levi. Incluso llegó a pensar que el propio Levi también lo daba por perdido.

—Probablemente te equivocas, pero gracias de todos modos.

—Tal vez, y aun así estas sonriendo. Si de verdad creyeras que estoy equivocado, no esbozarías una sonrisa.

El menor se muerde el labio inferior, viéndose atrapado por los ojos escrutadores de Farlan Church.

—Gracias, Farlan.

—De nada, Eren. Tienes que irte, Levi saldrá en unos minutos y si te ve aquí…—

—No te preocupes. —De cualquier modo ya se iba.

[7]

Las risas llenaron el silencio que los había sumergido de repente, Levi bufa en respuesta, un poco enojado.

—Idiotas.

—Oh vamos Levi, es sólo una broma. No creo que vayas a hacerlo en serio jajajaja. —Farlan no podía con la carcajada que pugnaba por liberarse, al igual que Erwin.

Levi se encoge en su asiento, echando una mirada en rededor, la chica en cuestión cruza sus ojos ambarinos con los suyos y le sonríe en actitud coqueta, Levi rueda los ojos.

—Le has gustado —dice en tono jocoso su cuñado.

—No me importa.

—Vaaaamooos, sólo invítale un trago. No es nada del otro mundo, ¿o prefieres que ella te lo invite a ti?

—Desde que llegamos no te ha quitado el ojo de encima, —Erwin añade, y Farlan vuelve a reírse con más ganas.

Los motivos principales para sendas carcajadas eran los siguientes; al llegar al bar, buscaron la mesa de siempre, la más alejada de la multitud de púber que se alzaba en los principales lugares, allí advirtieron la presencia de unas cuantas féminas con los labios pintados de carmín y las pestañas cubiertas de rímel. Las chicas les miraron con fortuito interés y no apartaron sus ojos de ellos.

Levi en son de broma había soltado ' _quizá buscan un sugar daddy',_ y entonces Farlan y Erwin se miraron en complicidad. A partir de ahí no dejaban de molestar a Levi con eso, y honestamente, el pelinegro se estaba hartando de lo descarado de sus propuestas, esas mocosas fácilmente apenas alcanzaban los veinte y él no era ningún asaltacunas, -bueno, sí lo era pero no precisamente con _ellas_ \- aunque tampoco estaba interesado.

—Buenas noches, caballeros, —una voz armónica interrumpe sus risotadas. Farlan y Erwin se alebrestan como tablas.

Y Levi, bueno, él no luce interesado en la presencia femenina. Chasquea la lengua.

—Buenas noches, encantadora señorita.

Farlan y sus buenos modales. Levi le suelta un puntapié por debajo de la mesa y con la mirada parece decirle:

 _Qué no se te olvide que estás casado con mi hermana, pedazo de escoria._

—Hijo de…

— ¿Disculpe? —la chica concentra sus grandes ojos en Farlan, quien se lleva la derecha a su talón lastimado, Levi sonríe siniestro.

Pero la mujer sigue ahí y parece que tiene un objetivo trazado.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Levi pregunta en tono seco. Erwin se mantiene callado, le parece interesante lo que la fémina tiene que decir.

Inmediatamente, la de cabello castaño claro se sonroja.

Ella se había acercado con la intención de hacer charla con esos tres atractivos especímenes, pero sin duda, quien más le interesaba era el hombre bajito de mirada mortal y aspecto aburrido.

—Me llamo Hitch, mis amigas y yo queríamos invi—

—No, —corta Levi antes de que las ilusiones de la chica avancen.

Hitch tuerce la boca, molesta con ese enano engreído. Ella está haciéndole un favor, sólo bastaba mirarla de pies a cabeza para dar por sentado el hecho de que nadie se negaría a pasar –al menos- una noche con ella.

Pero Levi sí.

—Piérdete —dice Levi, usando ese tono que denota irritación. Erwin y Farlan se miran intrigados.

La chica ha cruzados sus brazos y le regresa la mirada a Levi en actitud desafiante. Sin embargo, antes de que Hitch se atreva a abrir la boca, Levi se pone de pie rápidamente asustando a la fémina.

—No me gusta repetir las cosas, mocosa —sisea venenoso. Y Hitch pasa saliva duramente.

Asiente, y no sabe por qué lo hace. Sólo es consciente de que sus pies la llevan de vuelta a la mesa que comparte con sus amigas.

Farlan esboza una sonrisilla jocosa.

—Vaya, vaya, que carácter tan gruñón.

Levi le pega otro puntapié, más fuerte que el anterior.

[8]

Entra a su nuevo edificio, en la prefectura de la Avenida Rose, una de las zonas más exclusivas de la ciudad. Había podido conseguirse un apartamento gracias a Petra y por supuesto, gracias a su bendita suerte. Ya estaba cansado de compartir habitación con su sobrina, y aunque la adora, él necesitaba su espacio personal. Además no le complacía escuchar los mugidos de su hermana cada vez que a Farlan se le ocurría darle amor, que era casi todos los días.

Las puertas del ascensor gruñen llenando el silencio. Levi abandona el aparato para dirigirse a un vacío y cómodo apartamento. Suspira de pura nostalgia.

A Eren le gustaría vivir ahí, porque es grande y tiene una bella terraza con una hermosa vista a la ciudad. Podría llenarlo de plantas y flores, bordear los alrededores con luz de sol, y aplacaría el constante silencio con su risa de primavera. Si, a Eren definitivamente le…

— ¿Eren?

No sabe porque está ahí, o como es que entró a su edificio, pero ahí yace él, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza gacha hasta que lo llama. Entonces, sus ojos esmeraldas parecen iluminarse al oír su voz, y a Levi eso le anega el corazón de sentimientos incomprensibles.

— ¡Hola! Yo…, quería…, verte jejeje, aunque es un poco tarde ¿no? —Eren rasca su nuca y Levi se enternece por ese gesto espontaneo cargado de ternura.

Ese es el Eren que lo enamoró, siendo él mismo, sin ocultar su verdadera naturaleza. ¿En qué momento había perdido todo eso?

—Es muy tarde si, —concuerda.

—Sí, bueno…, me voy. No era mi intención incomodarte. Además no sé porque estoy aquí.

Sus mejillas están más rojas que un tomate, Levi piensa que Eren luce más lindo así de expuesto. Y desearía rodearlo de la cintura, atraerlo a su cuerpo para que le brinde calor con esa piel besada por el sol, que huele a sal y miel. Y a cosas dulces, porque Eren es todo lo que necesita para relajarse, para sentirse bien consigo mismo.

Aunque el propio Eren lo ignore.

—Oi, quédate. Es tarde, ya no hay taxis y estoy muy cansado para conducir.

—Oh no, traje la motoci—baja la voz—,cleta —es turno de Levi para cruzar los brazos.

—Olvídalo, si has venido en ese armatoste ni creas que te permitiré irte. Puedes tener un accidente y nunca me lo perdonaría. —Oh, Eren tiene el sonrojo más bonito que le ha visto.

El muchacho muerde su labio inferior y Levi quiere pedirle que deje de hacer eso porque lo está provocando.

— ¿Seguro?

—Sí, vamos. —Levi acorta la distancia que los separa, y entonces se siente como que nunca han estado separados en realidad.

Como que esa distancia impuesta no ha sido más que una burla para engañar el corazón. Porque se necesitan jodidamente mal y ahí están esos dos, siendo torpes como al principio. Con Levi tratando de abrir la puerta y Eren entrando a su departamento, a su vida sin querer.

— ¿Cómo te la pasaste con los chicos? —Eren sigue tratando a Farlan y a Erwin como un par de adolescentes que salen a divertirse de vez en cuando, hablando de ellos con tanta familiaridad que Levi se tiene que recordar que se habían separado hasta hace tres meses.

—Bien, ya sabes, lo de siempre.

Levi prefiere no contarle que una chica intentó coquetearle, no sabe porque oculta esa información. Eren admira el bonito lugar que Levi ha conseguido para vivir; espacioso y elegante. El piso de madera, todos los muebles de color negro, ni una sola mota de polvo asomándose.

Echa un breve vistazo a la cocina; espectacular.

Todo rebosa de limpio, todo grita que pertenece a Levi, y que él también debería pertenecer ahí.

—Tienes buen gusto para vivir, —dice Eren de repente.

Levi se encoge de hombros.

—Es cómodo, sencillo si así lo quieres ver. No creo que sea extravagante para nada.

Eren asiente, pensando que en casa tiene todo hecho un desastre, entre su nuevo empleo y el poco tiempo del que dispone, no puede siquiera poner orden. Si Levi lo viera, lo reprendería y harían una extenuante jornada de limpieza, para terminar rendidos en la alfombra de la sala, junto al televisor, con Levi acariciándole el cabello, y él cayendo en sus brazos.

— ¿No te sientes solo aquí?

Se muerde el interior de la mejilla. Ese tipo de preguntas no deberían salir así de su boca. A veces pensaba demasiado tarde sus actos, por ende, las consecuencias eran brutales.

—Casi no estoy, no tengo tiempo para sentirme de esa manera.

Si, se siente solo pero si se lo hace saber a Eren quizá, el castaño hablará sobre una reconciliación. Y honestamente Levi no está seguro de querer volver ahora cuando está priorizando sus necesidades, aunque desea con todo el corazón estar junto a Eren una vez más.

No se puede permitir perderlo sin haber dado pelea. Él no es de los que se rinde fácilmente, Eren tampoco.

— ¿Quieres café? —ofrece Levi. Eren menea la cabeza negativamente.

Está cansado, había esperado casi tres horas a que Levi llegara, o hasta más. Perdió la noción del tiempo después de las once. Levi no replica, en otra ocasión habría insistido pero tiene mucho sueño y pocas ganas de hacer algo que no sea desnudarse y meterse a la cama.

— ¿Dónde puedo dormir?

De pronto, parece que vuelven a ser un par de desconocidos que no saben cómo lidiar con el otro.

Levi se lo piensa detenidamente. Sus ojos de tormenta sobre Eren.

—En mi cama —Eren abre la boca, sorprendido. —Es decir, mi cama es muy grande, podemos caber perfectamente. Claro, si no te molesta.

—No, para nada…—Eren se apresura, ligeramente ansioso.

Después de mucho tiempo, volverá a sentir el calor que desprende el cuerpo de Levi.

—Bien…

[9]

Es incomodo de cierta forma. Ninguno de los dos se atreve a mirarse a los ojos aunque están a escasos centímetros. Levi puede sentir el roce de la espalda de Eren. El castaño ha intentado conciliar el sueño, fracasando terriblemente.

Tiene que hablar con Levi, no importa la hora que es. Hay mucho que decirle y no encuentra mejor momento para hacerlo que no sea en la madrugada, cobijado por una imperiosa seguridad que nace desde el interior de su ser, como si hubiese esperado largo tiempo para darse a conocer.

—Oye, ¿sigues despierto?

—Si —Levi se mantiene a la expectativa. Para nada le sorprendió que Eren estuviera despierto, se había mantenido inquieto la primer hora moviéndose de un lado a otro buscando una mejor postura para dormir.

— ¿Has pensado en… _eso_?

No va a decirle a Levi esa dolorosa palabra. Es muy difícil de pronunciar, Eren todavía no se siente listo para afrontar lo que hizo abiertamente pero si para buscar el perdón sincero de Levi.

Para empezar a profundizar en el daño y repararlo a como dé lugar.

—Un poco, la verdad es que el tiempo me ayudó a superarlo por partes.

—Pero no por completo. —Afirma, y Levi asiente pese a que Eren no puede verle.

— ¿Quieres saber por qué lo hice?

—Me dirás que fue porque te sentías solo, porque no te prestaba atención, porque llegaba tarde a casa y te fallé como pareja.

—No.

Eren siente un brusco movimiento, y luego una cálida respiración le estremece toda la piel, acto seguido, se gira violentamente encontrándose con la dura mirada de Levi.

Tan cerca, rozándose las puntas de la nariz.

— ¿Por qué?

Levi quiere saber la verdad, no esa farsa a secas que salió de la boca de Eren. No quiere pensar en lo que hizo mal, sino en lo que pudo haber cambiado para que todo fuese diferente, y si alguna vez volvían a darse la oportunidad, no repetir los malditos errores que ahora los condenaban.

—Porque soy un idiota que no piensa las consecuencias de sus actos. Sólo lo hice por despecho, porque creí que te odiaba, porque creí que me odiabas. Por cobarde, pude haber hablado contigo, pude haber encontrado la forma de acercarme a ti. Y preferí no hacerlo, tenía miedo de que lo tomaras como una tontería y también me dio miedo reconocer el vacío que sentía. Así que lo hice, fui como pendejo a llenar los huecos que había dejado tu ausencia, sin darme cuenta que en realidad nunca estuve solo. Tú estabas ahí, si no hubieses querido nada conmigo, me lo habrías dicho, tú no puedes callarte nada cuando te molesta. No puedo justificarme Levi, no puedo y ¡maldita sea! Sólo sé que te amo más de lo que crees, y que no hay nada que pueda hacer para remediar lo que hice pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo, me arrepiento de verdad. Si no quieres intentarlo de nuevo, lo entenderé. Ni siquiera yo querría hacerlo, no sería lo mismo. Tú lo dijiste.

Levi lo mira con los ojos abiertos, tan sorprendido como aturdido por la cantidad de información para procesar.

Y el miedo se anida en su interior. ¿Eren se estaba dando por vencido?, bueno, no podía negarse que dolía pero quizá era lo mejor. Eren había visto sus errores. Estaba buscando el perdón de verdad, no ese perdón barato que se otorga por compromiso, porque no te queda de otra más que complacer los oídos de la otra persona.

Sin embargo…

—Te perdono —ha salido natural, sin pensarlo. Eren quiere sonreír, Levi puede verlo en el temblor de sus labios. —Te fallé como pareja, no supe reconocer lo que pasaba por tu cabeza. Me he jactado de ser una víctima cuando en realidad también cometí errores. No suelo reconocerlo frente a los demás, me avergüenza y lo sabes. Pero contigo lo siento natural, no quiero…, diablos. Te odio mocoso de mierda, me haces decir cosas que no quiero.

Eren se echa a reír ligeramente. Lo ama, simplemente es así, no hay una gran explicación para todo lo que Levi le hace sentir.

—Lo siento, de verdad, yo…—no hay nada más que pueda decir porque unos labios se posan sobre los suyos sellando el dolor, convirtiéndolo en comprensión.

Levi se aparta poco a poco, cuando siente que Eren está dejando de ser estúpido. Está cansado de escuchar 'lo siento' de su parte.

—Le-Levi.

—Cállate, quieres.

Otro beso, este es más lento y salivoso que el anterior, Levi se toma su tiempo para acostumbrar a Eren a seguirle el paso. No es tan fácil después de meses sin probarse.

Eren jadea y Levi puede colar su lengua en la cavidad bucal, el cálido interior lo recibe gustosamente. La lengua de Eren se desliza junto a la de Levi en una encarnizada batalla por el poder.

Levi le toma de la cintura, enterrando sus falanges en la piel desnuda. Eren duerme en ropa interior al igual que Levi, y aunque al principio les pareció incomodo tener que mirarse semi desnudos, a Levi le parece ahora una buena idea, porque quiere dejar su huella en ese cuerpo enjuto, quiere borrar los rastros de los otros labios, desea, _necesita_ que la piel de Eren lo reconozca, lo deseé y lo acepte.

Eren no pone resistencia cuando Levi trepa sobre su cuerpo, aun unidos por el lascivo beso, separándose cuando es necesario hacerlo, cuando necesitan llenarse los pulmones para volver a la carga, necesitados de más. Necesitados de sentirse otra vez.

Levi reparte besos por la extensión del cuello de cisne que Eren posee, donde están sus puntos débiles, donde Eren gime cuando le muerde. Se deleita al escucharlo, Eren abre las piernas automáticamente, amaestrado por las hirsutas manos del mayor.

Todo es rápido, pero delicioso. Repartiéndose caricias morbosas en zonas prohibidas. Despertando el deseo carnal de ser devorado por el otro, aquel sentimiento que habita bajo la piel, esperando el toque de las manos correctas.

Levi no se detiene hasta deshacerse de la ropa interior que le estorba para introducirse en Eren, en su chico de cabellera castaña y ojos de esmeralda. Del verde bonito, del bosque en primavera.

Eren deja escapar un gruñido animal cuando Levi atrapa uno de sus pezones con la lengua, jugueteando, provocando.

Sabe hacerlo bien, Levi todo lo hace bien. Todo.

Y el sexo es su especialidad. Nada que ver con los besos babosos de Jean, ni con sus manos que todo lo rompen.

Levi es cuidadoso pero brusco, cálido pero exigente. Así como da, espera recibir. Y Eren se había sentido idiota la primera vez que lo hicieron, porque en su inocencia no supo responder a los besos ni a las caricias, y Levi entendió en aquel entonces que Eren era nuevo en todo y él lo había estrenado en las artes amatorias.

Eren echa la cabeza hacia atrás ante la primer embestida. Es concisa, dolorosa, arde y a su vez, le entrega un enorme placer.

Tiene que aferrarse a la espalda ancha de Levi, donde sus escasas uñas se encargan de imprimir un poco del dolor que siente en el interior.

Levi gruñe a su oído guarradas, palabras que le ensucian la mente y le incitan a desenvolverse en ese aura de placer que los abraza.

Eren enreda sus largas piernas alrededor de la cintura estrecha de Levi, un candado que no romperá esa noche. Levi continua embistiendo, con más ganas, con más fuerzas. Y Eren se deshace en gemidos altos, sonoros, quiere que todos en ese maldito edificio lo escuchen hacer el amor con Levi.

La cama rechista ante el peso y las arremetidas, la pared lo sufre con el dosel golpeándole sin reparo.

El azabache intenta contenerse un poco más, pero le es imposible, porque tiene a Eren debajo suyo, a Eren abrasándole el henchido miembro que gotea en sus paredes calientes.

Dos golpes certeros a ese punto que lo debilita y se derrama en él en una espesa nube blanca que se derrite entre los muslos jóvenes de piel canela.

Eren hace lo propio entre sus abdómenes, exhausto y adolorido, desenreda sus piernas y se deja mimar por la boca pecaminosa de Levi.

Se rie quedito cuando el mayor murmura esas palabras bonitas que para Levi eran difíciles de expresar.

El de ojos grises tiene la decencia de ayudar a Eren a llegar al baño, con las caderas hechas añicos caminar le resulta una tarea imposible. Ambos se miran con el deseo aun despierto, se prometen otra ronda, en el más absoluto silencio.

La noche es larga y ellos tienen mucho por hacer.

[10]

Levi no se arrepentía, Eren menos.

Pero lo bueno dura poco, y el pequeño avance entre los dos se vio arruinado por la inesperada noticia de Levi hacia Eren.

— ¿Cómo que te vas? —evita hablar en voz alta aunque su corazón late con fuerza, amenazando con salir de su pecho.

—Iré a Mitras, un caso de corrupción de un Ministro, ya sabes, mierda política. No seré su defensor, fui contratado para defender a las víctimas, como podrás ver, ese bastardo no la tendrá fácil.

Eren trata de sonreír, de verdad está poniendo todo su ímpetu para que Levi no se sienta realmente incomodo, no después de la magnífica noche que pasaron hace una semana. No habían dicho nada después, pero se trataban como si el amor entre ellos hubiera vuelto a nacer.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Un año, tal vez. Probablemente el caso dure más, no estoy seguro.

Eren pasa saliva, el estómago se le ha cerrado y el nudo en la garganta es doloroso. Levi advierte su semblante destruido. Sabía que las cosas iban a ponerse mal después de darle la noticia.

—Tch, mocoso…

—Estoy bien —está feliz por Levi, finalmente cumplirá una de sus tantas metas. Y no puede sentirse más dichoso por él, empero…

Un año, o más. La zozobra ardiendo, creando una muralla otra vez, la misma que pensó había derribado. Levi se iba y obviamente todo lo que vivieron esas últimas semanas no significaba nada.

—Voy a volver. Eren, mírame.

Eren se esfuerza por mirarlo, por evitar que sus lágrimas le nublen la vista. Levi esta jodidamente guapo con ese pulcro traje de diseñador, y se muere por arrancarle toda la ropa, pedirle que lo empotre contra la mesa, que se lo haga frente a todos, que le haga olvidar que lo perderá en pocos días. Porque si Levi se va, Eren va a esperarlo, de eso está completamente seguro, pero Levi probablemente encontrara a alguien, la distancia crecerá y el tiempo invertido en traerlo de vuelta se tornará cenizas.

—Estoy tan feliz por ti.

—Oi, volveré. Y si…, si prometes que me esperaras, yo haré lo mismo. Cuando vuelva, podemos volver a —Levi toma una bocanada de aire, —empezar.

Los ojos de Eren engrandecen, más de lo posible. Levi esboza una sonrisa, de las pocas sonrisas honestas que sólo puede dedicarle a alguien como Eren.

— ¿Empezar juntos? ¿Tú y yo? ¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Sí. Tú y yo, de cero. Borrón y cuenta nueva. Sólo si prometes esperarme, si tú quieres hacerlo, si realmente puedes mantenerte ocupado durante un año como para no olvidarme.

Eren sonríe, y en un acto impulsivo de su parte, reduce la distancia entre los dos, la mitad de su cuerpo inclinándose sobre la mesa, con los ojos de todos los clientes puestos sobre ellos.

Eren lo besa, tan lento, tan dulce, y Levi nunca se lo dirá, pero ese beso reaviva su esperanza.

Quizás, después de todo, no todo está perdido.

[11]

Ymir tenía el peor carácter cuando estaba de malas o sin su novia Christa. Eren intentaba por todos los santos, tolerarla. Porque era su compañera de trabajo, y dios, de verdad que lo intentaba, aunque Ymir solía ser una amargada en todos los sentidos, su extraño humor le sacaba más de una carcajada. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de irritar a Reiner, un rubio enamorado hasta la medula de Christa. Ymir lejos de sentirse celosa, se sentía halagada, pues la mayoría de los hombres que deseaban a Christa, querían competir con ella, como si quisieran demostrarle que ella no era capaz de ofrecerle a la rubia lo mismo que ellos. Y no, realmente Ymir jamás podría darle molestias a su novia, porque ante todo, adoraba a Christa con el alma como para lastimarla. Antes de hacerle daño, se lo haría a sí misma.

Y Eren admiraba esa devoción de Ymir a su novia. Pocas veces, la castaña hablaba de su relación con Christa, celosa de su vida privada, compartía lo que creía necesario para ambos, cuando aburridos, fumaban durante las comidas y ahí, Ymir soltaba una que otra cosilla.

Ymir comprendía de una forma retorcida a los demás, sincera hasta los huesos, siempre tenía algo que decir y si era hiriente, mejor. Porque le gustaba humillar el ego de los demás.

Eren ama su trabajo, ha hecho muy buenos amigos durante esos doce meses de arduo trabajo. Pero con quienes mejor congenia, es con Ymir, con un chico pecoso demasiado amable para su gusto llamado Marco, y su jefa, Nanaba, quien con su reciente maternidad los ha dejado a cargo de todo el trabajo.

A veces cuando no tiene mucho que hacer los viernes, sale a un bar-karaoke con Mikasa y Armin. Suelen pasarse horas cantando, bebiendo y riendo.

Eren también adoptó un pequeño gato llamado Zeke, gruñón y difícil al trato. Todo un reto mantenerlo en casa cuando lo que el gato quería era salir y cazar pajaritos. Eren terminó encerrándolo en su habitación. Ahora el minino se ha adaptado a su vida junto a su dueño.

Eren es feliz con lo que ha construido, a base de esfuerzo y dedicación. Porque nada le ha sido fácil, y aun así, cuando llega la hora de hablar con él, Eren se dedica exclusivamente a él, a nadie más.

Levi está triunfando en Mitras, y Eren lo sabe, todas las noches se envían un mensaje contándose sus días. Mantienen una comunicación amena a pesar de que a veces resienten la distancia y lo que más desean es tenerse, abrazarse, dormir juntos.

Ya pasaron los doce meses, y Eren espera, junto a Isabel, Farlan, Lila y el pequeño Lance. Isabel sigue siendo ruda pero ya no es tan complicado hablar con ella sobre lo que siente. Isabel sabe que no puede meterse y que Levi no es un niño que deba proteger, así que se limita a vigilar de lejos las intenciones de Eren.

Para cuando se anuncia la llegada de un vuelo proveniente de Mitras*, Francia. El corazón de Eren salta de emoción y jura que le sudan las manos.

Todo sucede demasiado rápido, con Isabel corriendo detrás de la línea abalanzándose a un enfurruñado Levi, el chillido femenino es escuchado por todos y a Eren se le llenan las mejillas de sangre. Farlan intenta pasar desapercibido, su esposa siempre se comporta como una chiquilla. Eren se ofrece a sostener a Lila, que dormida pesa más, Farlan agradece la ayuda, es fuerte pero no tanto como para soportar dos bultos que cagan y lloran cada cinco minutos.

Levi se abre paso entre toda la marea de gente, Isabel detrás de él con una enorme sonrisa.

Y de pronto, los doce meses lejos se hacen presentes. El cambio no es significativo y aun así Levi se deleita con Eren, y sus largos cabellos de chocolate, la mirada anhelante de verde primavera. Los labios dulces, curvando una sonrisa, expectantes. Isabel y Farlan asienten al unísono cada uno sostiene a un niño. Eren ni siquiera se percata cuando Isabel, prácticamente le arrebata a su hija dormida de los brazos.

Las personas fluyen como una corriente de agua dulce, el susurro de conversaciones ajenas fluctuando entre acentos suaves y fuertes. Ellos dos en medio de esa marea, mirándose, analizándose.

Levi sigue igual, con el mismo corte de cabello, la misma mirada fría, un impecable traje gris que hace juego con sus ojos de tormenta.

Y se sonríen. Porque pueden pasar miles de años, y siempre se perderán en sus miradas. Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

—Hola.

 _Empezar…_

—Hola.

 _Otra…_

—Me llamo Eren Jaeger —estira su mano, —mucho gusto.

Levi sonríe.

—Levi Ackerman.

 _Vez…_

Y lo escogí a usted, Si a usted, porque me di cuenta de que encontró mi punto débil y fue el único que descubrió la forma para calmar esta alma indomable, lo escogí porque me di cuenta de que valía la pena, valía los riesgos… valía la vida…

\- _Soneto XVI de Pablo Neruda._

FIN

Y bueeeeeeno, ¿qué tal?, lo es muuuuy largo, lo siento. En parte me alegra terminarlo justo cuando ha salido el nuevo capítulo del manga. ¿YA LO LEYERON?, Ya pasaron cuatro años, mi dios, Eren ya debe tener 20 años, y Levi… Dios, ya quiero veeeerlo. Me emociona tanto que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho. En fin. Ahora, explicaciones porque si no, me matarán y quiero vivir mucho, mucho tiempo.

Resiliencia. Bien, mi psicóloga me dijo que cuando las personas viven un evento muy fuerte, al punto de ser traumático, queda un pedazo ahí, hiriéndonos, lacerándonos. Hasta que podemos superarlo, cuando lo conseguimos, se nos llama Resilientes, porque sobrevivimos, porque dejamos atrás todo eso que nos hace daño, porque transformamos el dolor en algo bueno, en un sentimiento de sobrevivencia. Yo lo tome como título final porque bueno, coincide con la personalidad actual de Eren, su dolor lo ha trasformado en un sentimiento de justicia –no de venganza- todo ese dolor se ha convertido en su razón para salir adelante, y creo firmemente que eso es posible. Yo soy una testigo de ello, yo me considero a mí misma una resiliente, porque a pesar del daño que he sufrido, de las decepciones y humillaciones que he vivido, dejé atrás mi caparazón y convertí todo lo malo en un sentimiento positivo. Y heme aquí, luchando, siempre.

Una de las razones por las que escribí este fic, fue por mí, para recordarme que aún falta, pero no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace.

Demoré demasiado en traerlo porque es muy largo y porque estoy retomando mi titulación, y como es por examen profesional, he estado estudiando, haciendo tramites, en fin.

El poema se llama El ruiseñor y la rosa, de Oscar Wilde. Precioso, léanlo completo, terminaran amándolo como yo.

La canción que canta Eren se llama Run – Snow Patrol. Escuchenla en el cover de Junik, imaginen que es Eren quien la canta hahaha, servirá mucho para que se metan en la piel del personaje, de un modo más melancolice.

Take me to the Church es una de mis canciones favoritas de Hozier, me ha servido muchísimo para inspirarme. He metido mucha música ¿?

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y las invito a pasar a mis demás trabajos.

¿Por qué decidí que empezarán de nuevo?

¿Por qué no?, darle una segunda oportunidad a alguien que realmente lo merece es un acto de perdón inmenso, increíble, maravilloso. Vivimos guardando rencor a las personas cuando nos lastiman, pero, ¿es que acaso somos tan perfectos que nunca nos hemos mandado cagadas?, yo creo que no. Todos tienen derecho a una segunda opinión, y si lo sientes de corazón, puedes volver a empezar, hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

Sobre todo en relaciones personales, en mi caso, no se iguala a lo que hizo Eren. Lo mío es más profundo y tiene muchas vertientes, me hubiese gustado que la persona que me lastimó me amara con la intensidad con la que Eren ama a Levi, de ser así, todo sería completamente diferente.

Así que, espero que este final semi-abierto (sabemos lo que pasará con estos pillines) les haya agradado.

AGRADECIMIENTOS.

Nicky: Yo pasé por lo mismo, creo que ha sido peor que en el fic. Porque mi ex esposo –sí, estuve casada y con un alemán- durante muchos años, me fue infiel con taaaantas personas que ya no puedo recordarlo. De alguna forma, mi vida sentimental se vino en declive así como mi fe en las personas. Yo creo que dejarlos juntos en este caso fue una manera de conciliar el pasado, de darle vuelta a la hoja. No todas las personas ni todas las situaciones son iguales, si la trama fuese diferente, no los habría dejado juntos pero vaaaamos, ellos se aman, ¿por qué no una segunda oportunidad?

Charly Land: Dios mío, amo como escribes, te he leído y me ha dado un vahído al corazón cuando te leí, me sentí dichosa y emocionada. Espero llenar tus expectativas y leerte a menudo por mis lares. Besos y abrazos, hermosa, adoraré tu acoso, me sentiré muy halagada.

Guest: Se han quebrado, pero se puede volver a sanar. Hay veneno que puedes supurar, hay heridas que cicatrizan, y hay un roto para un descosido. Beeeesoooos.

Guest: Pero la tercera ya no fue tan triste, ¿o sí? Besitos preciosidad.

Itzel: Awwww no vida mía. No quería provocar lágrimas, aunque también eso es bueno porque te adentraste a la historia, y eso es un punto para mí. Gracias por comentarme y por dejarme entrar en ti, besitos.

Deysi: Miles de gracias por comentar, es un honor para mí que lo consideres así, creo que escribo medianamente bien, me falta mucho por mejorar. NECESITO UNA BETA. Pero me esfuerzo y seguiré esforzándome. Besos miles.

Nicot: Oh, dios, te leo y me siento en las nubes. Gracias por comentar, por dejarme un espacio en tu tiempo, y llegar a ti a través de la lectura me llena como ficker. Porque además eres de mis escritoras favoritas del fandom, tan realista y honesta con las palabras. Espero no haberte fallado con la última parte, en especial te agradezco tus mensajes y los ánimos brindados. Besos y muchos abrazos de oso para ti.

PD. Si hay un horror ortográfico, discúlpenme. El lemon no fue explícito ni tan largo como me hubiera gustado pero advertí que iba a ser poquito jejejeje.


End file.
